Campfire Stories
by Lost Incantation
Summary: Everyone decide that they want to go for a camping trip. Although, while one this camping trip there are these Scary stories, or tales that somehow come true, but what doesn't make sense is that they had only come here to go camping. EdwardxJacob
1. The Hike

Disclaimer**: **_**I do not own any of this because it belongs to Stephanie Meyers. No matter how much I might want the Twilight characters to belong to me, they don't.**_

**Warning**: _This is a yaoi story which means there will be guy on guy, but beyond that there may be violence, rape, or anything else along those lines. I'm not completely sure yet, but I will put in the summary for the chapter if there will be rape, violence and what not. If you don't like anything like that, you probably shouldn't read this story. Although, I assume that if you are looking at this, then you will most likely not mind any of that._

….[][][]….

_Jacob's P.O.V._

Why was I doing this? Was this really the smart thing too do? Should I be out here? I may be a werewolf, but this was just stupid. I could get killed, or I could kill someone else. Ok, I wouldn't, but this wasn't a good idea, I'm sure everyone, but our dear Bella knew this by now.

With a deep breath I came to a stop and let the large backpack, which had been pushing me into the ground for the past four hours, fall to the ground. It wasn't really slowing me down or making me tired, it had been the constant pulling up on Bella to keep her from falling flat on her ass, and then trying to get everyone to keep going when we all knew that this was a stupid idea was what was making me so tired.

"Jacob, are we taking a break? I thought you said no breaks until we reached the camp sight." Bella's shrill voice floated to my ears and it made me want to smack her for sounding so innocent and vulnerable.

"Bells, I'm taking a break because, not only are you panting like a dog, but your vampire friends look like they want a snack. I don't want either of us to end up being the snack so the leaches can go get some food while we wait here to catch our breath. How does that sound?" I wrapped my arm loosely around Bella's shoulders and pulled her into a half hug. When she laughed and agreed I glanced at the bloodsuckers that looked like they were annoyed with me. Oh, I was so scared.

I looked over Edward who stood a few feet to the side where Bella and I were standing. He was stiff and his knuckled were even more white then usual, probably from grasping his own backpack like it would fall off his back if he didn't hold onto it so tightly. His hair was covering his eyes and his nostrils were flaring like he smelled something sweet. He probably did.

"So, what's on the menu, deer or rabbit?" He teased, letting my arm drop from around Bella's shoulders.

"Shut it mutt. I might just eat you." He growled, glaring at me with those golden eyes that were slowly starting to fade into the darker black color that showed that he was hungry or needed to feed. I don't know why, but even though I disliked these creatures of the night, who could actually go out in the day, I did like to see their eyes and the different colors that they could be. It was weird, but I couldn't help myself.

"Ouch, that really hurts." I smirked and smacked my chest, right over my heart in a dramatic gesture. "You can kill with words you know." Edward rolled his eyes and Bella smacked my stomach making me step back to make her feel strong.

We said nothing more for a bit while I went to go sit on top of a rock where, for some reason, birds decided was a really good place to shit. If I wasn't so laid back about that kind of thing I probably would have staid standing like everyone else.

Alice and Jasper were talking quietly off to the side; Carlisle, Esme, and Sam were all looking at something off in the trees; Emmett and Rosalie slipped off to do god-only-knows what; Seth and Emily were both playing a card game, where Seth appeared to be losing; and then there was Edward, Bella, and I all stared at each other like we all had just broke up. Talk about awkward.

"Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, we are going to go for a little hunt. We all seem to be a little edgy and as long as we stay away from the werewolf sent we can feed. Understood?" there were a few grunts and I finally saw Emmett and Rosalie come from being a boulder. Her hair was screwed up and his shirt was off, so I had an idea of what they had been doing. "Good, now let's go." Before I could say 'have fun' they were all gone. Only Sam, Seth, and I were left to defend the two human girls. That shouldn't be too difficult, but then again there were seven vampires and three werewolves. The odds seemed to be in the vampires favor.

"Hey Jacob, come here for a second." Sam had made his way over to Bella and I, but smart me hadn't been paying attention so I jumped when he spoke. That earned a roll of the eyes from Sam and a giggle from Bella.

With a sigh I got to my feet and walked over to the area where Sam was walking to. When he stopped walked we were a good thirty feet from where we had started. Before I could ask what he wanted Sam made a motion telling me to keep my voice down. Why? We had to talk, didn't we?

"Jacob, the vampires are still close. Shift so that we can talk and move faster incase they turn around and come for the girls." I nodded and we both quickly stripped off our clothes, letting them fall to the ground. We didn't take long for us to shift and make sure that no one had just seen us. Yes, they knew who we were and yes they have seen us shift before, but both of us were still a little nervous about them seeing us shift into our wolf form. Paranoid, yeah, but hey, they were human. They shouldn't actually know about this crap.

'_Alright, I was talking to Carlisle and Esme and they think that it would be smart of some of us turned around and only a few went on this camping trip. Not because of a safety issue, it's just, not one finds it smart having werewolves and vampires together for so long. A week? What is Bella thinking or is she thinking at all?'_ His growl made my hackles stand on end.

'_Would you relax? Yes, she is probably just being the selfish girl that we all know she can be, but can any of us blame her. Both Edward and I are dear to her and she wants us to be together. I'm sure Emily would do the same were she in Bella's shoes.'_ I saw Sam's lip curl and I knew I had said something he didn't like. God he was touchy. _'Alright alright, calm down. I'm just saying that Bella wants us to get along so badly that she is willing to risk her own safety for it.'_ I paused and stood up taller so that I was a bit taller then Sam. After all what I was about to say probably wouldn't be to Sam's liking. _'Not only is Bella risking her life for this, but Emily is. Now you are saying what she wants should go to hell and you want to run away with our tail between your legs. That's brilliant Sam! Let's see how brave you can be you cowardly-" _I didn't get to finish before I was attacked by Sam.

His jaws grabbed the back of my neck and they bit down hard. I whined loudly and that got everyone's attention. Seth ran to Bella and grabbed her hand pulling her out of the way, just as I was slammed against the rock that I had been sitting on just a little while before. It hurt like a bitch, but I ignored the pain and growled, leaping forward at Sam. Sadly, instead of hitting Sam I ended up on top of Emily who had gotten between us. I made sure to keep all my weight off of her, but Sam didn't notice that. His furry grew and he tackled me. If I hadn't been so concerned about Emily I probably would have noticed Sam's jaws opening and coming down around my neck. He bit down and I could feel the blood rushing out. I whined and went limp to show that I gave up.

Although Sam clearly didn't want to let me go, he did and trotted over to Emily who looked like she was going to kill. Sam was just as shocked as everyone else when she raised her hand and brought it down square on his head, making his ears flatten against his head.

"What was that for Sam? You leave Jake alone!" She glared at him, the scars on her face made her seem even more furious and mad then she probably was. "I moved in the way because I didn't know he was going to jump. Once he saw what was happening he got off me and before he could do anything you nearly killed him!"

Sam whined and his tail fell between his legs before he turned to face me. I hadn't moved, but I think that's when we both realized the danger we had put everyone in. I was bleeding where vampires were hunting. Although I would heal quickly, the wounds were deep so it would take a little while to heal. Right now, if any of the vampires got a whiff of the blood they might turn around and start feeding. That might cost us more then we would want.

As if on queue, Edward came running out of no where and had me pinned to the ground, teeth bared and growls coming from his chest. I fought, but hungry vampires are a lot stronger then I would have thought because I was unable to move.

Sam growled, but all the others began to slowly show up. A few of them looked like they had fed and ere just as shocked as we were, but there were a few that looked like they wanted to a piece of me too. Oh god, I might just die here. Talk about a scary thought.

"Edward! That's enough!" Carlisle's angelic voice float over to y ears and I finally started to fight more. I knew that I would be saved at this point. Although his teeth lingering over my neck was a bit uncomfortable, but then again him being over me was a bit awkward as well.

"Carlisle, just pull him off Jacob before Edward kills him!" Bella was probably walking over because her voice was getting louder as she spoke. "Seth leave me alone."

"Jacob, kick!" Seth's voice shocked me because I forgot he had been there. Although I did what he said. I moved a bit and kicked my back leg. Edward must have moved because my paw collided with his guy and he went flying. Once he was off I shifted and put a hand to my throat. The blood was everywhere and I could feel the puncture wounds. I was kin of surprised that I wasn't dead yet.

My hand was instantly covered in blood and I stumbled towards my clothes, which I pulled on quickly. Well, I pulled my pants on. I used my shirt to stop the bleed, which took a lot longer then I would have thought.

I glanced over at Edward who was on the ground, but talked to by the vampires that had eaten. The others were staring at me with wide eyes and were licking their lips. That was kind of weird. The last person to do something like that had wanted something else and the mix of those thoughts were weird. Sex and being fed from, not a good mix to be perfectly honest.

Seth and Sam were by my side, keeping me on my feet. I had lost a lot of blood and I would need to relax for a while, but I figured I could wait a bit longer before having to make everyone stop walking. Sadly, I'm not that sure I would last too much longer so I walked to my backpack and growled.

"Let's get going." I muttered, pulling my backpack onto my shoulder. I took maybe a step before my legs gave way.

What was surprising was that Edward was the one catching me and hauling me to my feet. He was cold, but surprisingly strong. He basically slung me over his shoulder and started walking. Everyone else followed with out saying a word. This was going to be one hell of a trip.

……….

Edward let me fall to the rough ground, my hands getting scraped by a few rocks that were on the cold earth. It hurt, but I didn't complain. I simply sat there and watched as Edward shed his backpack and found a place in the center of the clearing where the sun shone. He stood in the sun shine and I could see the smile making its way on his lips.

I swear, for a guy, and a vampire, he was hot. No matter what the hell he did he always got the light to dance off of him in the right direction. It just wasn't fair. Maybe I could get him to show his tricks. Not the whole sparkling part, which must suck, but the whole hot part. No one ever looked at me the way Bella was looking at Edward, which really isn't far.

With a sigh I pulled my backpack off my shoulders and used that as a pillow. The clearing that we were in was surrounded by trees that were so tall that they probably stood taller then the tallest building on the planet. The leaves were constantly falling one at a time, probably because it was fall, and they would hit the bright green grass below lightly, almost like a feather. There were a few flowers here and there, giving different colors to the green and brown area. It was a pretty place and I was pretty sure that no other human had been here, or at least not for a while.

I rolled onto my side and was face to face with Seth who laughed when I jumped.

"You know Jacob, once we get everything set up and have a fire going, we should tell scary stories. That way the girls will be clingy and we can have some laughs." Seth had a point and the evil grin on his innocent face made me want to, but would I have the energy? Sleeping was the thing that would get me healed quicker.

"As long as I don't have to help set up so I can stay up for the scary stories." Seth seemed to think about it for a moment before smiling widely and nodded.

"You got yourself a deal."

With that Seth got up and told everyone else, and although the vampires were happy about it, Sam and Emily didn't seem so sure. Nonetheless they agreed and everyone knew that I wouldn't be helping so I drifted off into a light nap. It wasn't one of those naps were you would sleep for hours, it was just a nap were I could go ahead and heal so I could move around without falling flat on my face.

When I woke up there were three tents set up. There was one that was huge and I instantly knew that it was the Cullen's tent because they had to house seven people on this trip. The tent next to the Cullen's belonged to Emily and Bella, but I'm sure Sam was the one who had carried it up hear. The one on the other side of that belong to us werewolves. This was going to be interesting because the human girls would be between the supernatural. It was safer, but at the same time more dangerous. If any of us got hungry they could be our snack.

I didn't think about that long though because after a while I noticed that they were getting the fire ready. I smirked and got up, stretching as I did so.

"Good to see you awake." Edward said as he walked over to the fire, keeping his distance.

"Relax leach; the fire has an equal chance of killing me as it does you." I said, pulling him forward so he could sit in one of the seats that were already set up. At first he just kind of stood there, but after a while he sat down, still tense and stiff. It made me laugh and shake my head.

I sat down next to him and grabbed the marshmallow bag that came hurtling towards my head. I also had to catch the two sticks that would have stabbed me if I hadn't closed my hand around them. At first I was confused as to why they were two different sticks because I would only need one, but then I realized that the other was for Edward so I handed the stick over to Edward and placed to other across my lap. I didn't wait very long before pulling the bag open and letting some of the marshmallows fall across my lap. Because the vampires were hyper and excited Alice came over and leaned down, picking up one of the marshmallows, which was sitting perfectly on my crotch, with her teeth. She leaned up and giggled, eating the marshmallow. This was going to be a weird camping trip.

"So who's ready for some scary stories?" I chuckled.

….[][][]….

_So, what do you think of the first chapter? I got this idea partly from an episode of Buffy -- those of you who have seen Buffy will understand within the next couple of chapters. Anyway, the scary stories that will be in this will actually be from a book called __Spooky Campfire Tales__. I don't know how many I'm going to use from the book, but I hope it works out well and yes there will be some Jacob and Edward in this. Anyway, please review. - Nikki_


	2. Story Number One

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of this because it belongs to Stephanie Meyers. No matter how much I might want the Twilight characters to belong to me, they don't. Also, these stories do not belong to me. They belong to the book __Campfire Tales__._

**Warning**: _This is a yaoi story which means there will be guy on guy, but beyond that there may be violence, rape, or anything else along those lines. I'm not completely sure yet, but I will put in the summary for the chapter if there will be rape, violence and what not. If you don't like anything like that, you probably shouldn't read this story. Although, I assume that if you are looking at this, then you will most likely not mind any of that._

….[][][]….

_Jacob's P.O.V._

Seth sat in a chair that was opposite of me and he squirmed a bit, looking around with excitement in his eyes. He would probably be the first one to start telling the stories. To be honest, all of the ones that he has told me over the years aren't that scary. Maybe out her in the dark they would send a chill down my spine, but that was about it.

"Can I tell the first story? It's not too scary, just a bit weirder then anything." Seth said, looking around at everyone as they sat around the fire, getting their marshmallows ready. This might actually be a bit fun.

"Go ahead Seth. You tell why we all think of other stories." I said, while others nodded and muttered things of approval.

"Alright then. Here it goes." He cleared his throat and puffed out his chest. "This story is called The Fifty-Cent Piece." He paused to make sure everyone was listening before continuing. "There was a young couple that was trying to get back to their house, but it was late and they didn't know if they would make it back to their house in time. So they were probably going to have to stay in their carriage for the night.

"Although the husband spotted a light in a clearing and decided to see if the people that lived there would be nice enough to allow them to stay there for the night. Luckily, their carriage was spotted and when they arrived to the house there was an old couple waiting for them on the porch.

"The young couple was whisked inside once they reached the porch by the elderly lady, who was warm and kind. She seemed to be genuinely concerned about them. Once they were in a few comfortable chairs next to the fire place, which had a fire blazing inside of it, the told the old people their story about how they needed a place to stay for the night, but when they said they could pay money to the older couple if they allowed them to spend the night, the older couple franticly said no.

"'Rent? Don't be ridiculous," exclaimed Mrs. Brown, the old lady that owned the home. "'You must be our guests!' She completely ignored the young couple's pleas and she went to go grab them some food from the kitchen. Feeling a bit overwhelmed by the kindness of the old couple, the young man and his wife ate what they were given and spoke cheerfully to the other couple as they ate.

"After dinner, the Browns took the young couple up to their rooms and when the young man tried to offer money again Mrs. Brown protested. 'Nay lad, 'tis but a small service we offer you. Keep your money and buy something pretty for your young lady.'

"The young man nodded and went to bed. In the morning the tiptoed around and when they were just about the exit the house the young man hesitated. He tuned back around and placed a fifty-cent coin on the table and they finally left. After several miles of traveling they came to an inn where they purchased breakfast.

"The man that owned the place was nice and joyful, but when the young man mentioned the old couple that had helped them last night the man became confused.

"'Where did you say the house was?' The innkeeper asked. The young man told him, but that didn't seem to help much. 'You must be mistaken,' said the innkeeper. 'I know that place. That house was destroyed three years ago in a fire that killed the entire Brown family.'

"'I don't believe it,' the husband said flatly. "Mr. and Mrs. Brown were alive and well last night.'

"After a while of debating on whether who was right and who was wrong, they all decided to go check out the place and see who was actually right. The young couple got in their carriage and took the innkeeper down the road to the house that they had staid in the night before. Although, when they reached the house they found it in ruins. The wife looked around in disbelief, before looking at her husband who was just as shocked as she was.

"'This cannot be right,' the wife exclaimed, climbing down out of the carriage and walking up to the house.

"'This is the Brown's place,' the innkeeper stated.

"'This is not where we stayed last evening,' the husband insisted, leaving the carriage to join his wife. 'I must have mistaken the direction.'

"The young man turned his attention to the innkeeper for just a moment before the terrified scream of his wife reached his ears. He turned to her to see what the matter was. His arms wrapped around her as he tried to calm her down. Trying to find what had scared his wife, he looked around the burnt area to find a burned table, which had a silver fifty-cent piece laying on it exactly where he had left it. It looked like this was exactly where they had stayed last night." Seth finally stopped telling the story and he had this large grin on his face. It wasn't a scary story, but he was still a bit of a kid so he was enjoying himself so I made my body shake a bit as if I had shuddered because of how scary it was.

Everyone else just kind of sat there, with marshmallows stuffed in their mouths. I don't think any of us really knew what to say. It wasn't scary, but he had said it was more of a weird story then anything else. So Seth wouldn't feel bad I decided to say something.

"Wow Seth that was an awesome story. Where did you hear it?" I pushed a marshmallow onto the stick I had been given and placed it over the fire, letting it slowly turn brown.

"I read it. I thought it was cool how they could stay in a house that was burned down. I mean, think about it. The story says nothing about if they went upstairs or anything, so where did they really sleep? If they slept on the ground you would think that they would notice. Not only that, but what did they eat?" Seth was asking good questions, but the younger couple probably just didn't know what was going on at the time. They were so desperate to find a place to stay that they imagined everything. That was just plain sad.

"Well, they probably just wanted to sleep somewhere and they fell asleep in the carriage and dreamt it all or maybe they did sleep on the table or whatever. It's completely possible." Edward said, stretching a bit, nearly hitting me with his arm.

"Watch it." I said, making Edward look at me with a raise eyebrow. "You almost hit me."

"Sorry." He sure as hell didn't sound sorry. With a roll of my eyes and popped the nicely browned marshmallow into my mouth and chewed. Everyone was still quiet so I got to my feet and stretched.

"Anyone want something to drink while I'm up?" I asked as I looked around the circle of people. We only had water so those of us who didn't need it didn't raise their hands, which were the vampires. Thank got there were only three of us werewolves because we could drink an entire gallon of water without meaning to. That's how thirsty we could get.

When I was finished counting the five of us that wanted water I walked off, glad to get away from that area. Although I was hoping that I was going to be alone for a few minutes, Edward came out of no where and grabbed a few water bottles that I had just taken out of the cooler.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Edward's gaze was on the ground as he spoke as if he was ashamed. What he was ashamed of, I wasn't sure and I didn't think I wanted to know.

"Apology accepted. Now, I need to get these waters back to everyone before they start complaining." I stated. As I started to walk away Edward caught my arm and pulled me back.

"Jacob, do you even know why I'm saying sorry?" When I shock me head he sighed and rested his head against my forehead. "I nearly killed you earlier and for some reason I have this sudden urge just to sink my teeth into you and drink your blood." I watched as his tongue slipped out of his mouth and licked his lips.

Because I was shocked and didn't know what was going on, I didn't move when his head moved so his lips hovered over my neck. When his lips and teeth slowly pressed against my neck, I slowly came back to reality and I pushed him back with one of my arms.

"What the hell are you doing? Don't I smell horrible to you?"

"Your body does, but your blood doesn't. To be perfectly honest your blood smells more appealing then Bella's does." I looked at Edward in disbelief before shaking my head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked as I pushed past him and walked to the circle of chairs where everyone continued to wait for us to return.

"A lot more then either of us want to know." With that we both sat down. He handed his bottles to Seth and Bella, while I handed a few of the ones in my hands to Sam and Emily.

"So who is telling the next story?" I asked as I unscrewed the lid, tipping the water bottle back against my lips, letting the water rush past my lips. The cool water tasted good, but not nearly as good as I wanted it too. There was something else that I wanted, that I needed, but I didn't know what it was.

No one said anything so it was either going to be me or Seth. I knew all of his stories, so if he wanted to take a break from telling his weird stories, I could do it and just give him the credit. I've done it before, so it didn't bother me any. Although sometimes it did make me a little bit embarrassed depending on the story I had to tell.

We waited for a while and still no one raised their hands or chimed in saying they would tell the story. So I sighed and looked at Seth.

"Well, I guess I could tell the Playin' Piano story." I said, wondering if Seth thought that was a good idea. I half expected him to shake his head and tell me that he wasn't in the mood for that stupid story, but he nodded and leaned back in his chair. "Alright well, it looks like I'm the one that will be telling the next story. Everyone ok with that?"

A few people muttered yes and the others simply nodded and continued munching on the marshmallows that were left. I ate one more before glancing around the circle.

"Well, here goes nothing."

….[][][]….

_Well, sorry that this was so short. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I know it's not my best and all that jazz, but lately I've been kind of busy. Sorry. My family is always having me baby sit and I can't really sit still with my brothers. They are constantly hitting one another and stuff. Ugh, anyway, if any of you have any ghost stories you think should be added to this, feel free to tell me. I'll be glad to add it. Anyway, please review. - Nikki_


	3. What's Happening?

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of this because it belongs to Stephanie Meyers. No matter how much I might want the Twilight characters to belong to me, they don't. Also, these stories do not belong to me. They belong to the book __Campfire Tales__._

**Warning**: _This is a yaoi story which means there will be guy on guy, but beyond that there may be violence, rape, or anything else along those lines. I'm not completely sure yet, but I will put in the summary for the chapter if there will be rape, violence and what not. If you don't like anything like that, you probably shouldn't read this story. Although, I assume that if you are looking at this, then you will most likely not mind any of that._

….[][][]….

_Edward's P.O.V._

As I listened to the crack of the fire Jacob started to mumble something about another scary story that was probably going to be some crappy story, just like the last one. Why were we even telling scary stories anyway? It doesn't even seem that exciting. Maybe I should sneak off and get something real to eat before I jumped Jacob to get a sip of that blood that smelled like a little slice of heaven.

Keeping myself from licking my lips of drooling I leaned back in the chair that I was currently occupying and looked up at the leaves. We still had a few more miles to walk tomorrow. Why we didn't just get them out of the way today was a mystery to me. Although I guess the humans were probably tired. It's not like we couldn't carry them though. We were all strong enough to do so.

"Well there is a man named Charlie, who works at a light house. He makes sure that no ships crash in his area and none ever have, but there is one thing that absolutely drives him off the wall, his wife. Everyday she sits in front of the piano and plays the same tune over and over.

"Originally, they didn't have the thing. Once Charlie let his wife, Myrtle, get that piano, she bought one and dragged it out to the small island just off of Maine. They had been married for ten years, but this was the one thing that Charlie just couldn't stand. No matter how much he pleaded and yelled for her to stop playing that damned thing she kept playing.

"She actually got good in some places. They would be almost musical and then there would be that one piece of the tune: _Dah-Dah-Dum-Dum-BLAT_. Every time she played that song he had to listen to that same part, getting so annoyed that he would try and tune it out. Unfortunately he was unsuccessful. He would always here that same cord and it would make his head ring every time.

"Charlie even tried to convince Myrtle to try to learn a different song. Yet his stubborn wife refused to do it. She would say, "I will not learn a new song until I get this one right" and we all know when that was going to happen. Never.

"So after a while of hearing the _Duh-Duh-Dum-Dum-BLAT_ over and over Charlie decided that he really couldn't take this anymore. He went to get his axe and be brought it inside. Before he knew it his wife and the piano were copped into little pieces. Once that was done he did feel a little bad, but that damn noise was gone, so it brought him peace.

"After a bit he went a buried the pieces of his wife and the piano somewhere out in the yard, knowing that his wife would have wanted to be buried with her loved piano. When that was done he walked back inside and noted in his journal about the tragedy that ha happened during that horrible storm which had blown in.

"His dear wife was swept away by the angry waters as she was heroically patrolling the coast line for ship wrecks. It was convincing enough and he could play the part of a sad spouse when it came time. Although, what he didn't expect was to wake up in the middle of the night hearing that damn noise.

"_Duh-Duh-Dum-Dum-BLAT_. At first Charlie thought he was dreaming so he tossed and turned several times, even pinched himself to prove that he was sleeping. When he couldn't convince himself that he was dreaming he got up to find out where the noise was coming from.

"Although he had this gut feeling that it was his wife playing that damn, chopped up piano, it was impossible, improbable. He just got done killing her and wiping her messy blood from his floor. There was absolutely no way that his wife was here letting her fat fingers glide ungracefully across those broken strings, but when he got to the hall way he looked up the stairs and saw his wife. She stood there with her hands behind her back, a soft smile on her lips, while blood and dirt were smeared all over her outfit.

"'You know, I still can't get it right.' With a chuckle that seemed almost innocent, she pulled her hands out from behind her back showing the bloody axe that he had used to chop her into pieces. In complete shock, Charlie didn't move. He just watched as his wife came gliding down the stairs towards him, smiling as if she was going to hug him and not plunge an axe into him.

"Just when Charlie thought he was sleeping against, Myrtle brought the axe into the air and then let it come down on his neck, making his head slide off of his shoulders." Jacob paused and looked around, probably to read everyone's faces, to see what they thought of this lame tail. "And anyone that has worked at that light house since then has been found hacked up on the floor, just below the stairs, with a little message written in blood next to them. The message always said '_Duh-Duh-Dum-Dum. Come here and I come for you too. Duh-Duh-Dum-Dum_'.

"So that's the end of my tale." Jacob said that last sentence abruptly ad it made me raise an eyebrow in curiosity. Was there something that he wasn't going to say?

Shaking my head mentally I stretched and looked around at everyone. Poor Seth, he looked like he was about to bolt for the nearest tent and stay in there until morning. What made that even worse was that this was his story, just told by someone else. Poor kid.

"I liked that story better." I stated grabbing a marshmallow and munching on it even thought I don't eat. It tasted weird because it was real food and I the last time I had had actual food was when, well I can't actually remember.

"Thanks, I think." Seth mumbled, grabbing a hold of Emily, who was sitting next to him. She simply smiled and stroked his hair like a mother would do and kissed him on the cheek, before looking over at Sam, who was fast asleep I his chair. Apparently it wasn't exciting enough for him. Shaking my head I got to my feet and put my hands in my pockets.

"I guess it's time for bed because it doesn't look like the poor werewolves can take anymore." My eyes shot to Jacob for a moment before going to Bella, who had her legs pulled onto the chair and a blanket around her shoulders. Was it cold?

"Good idea." Bella yawned, slowly getting out of her chair. Almost everyone did the same, but Jacob. He just kind of sat there, starring at the burning fire. He must be off in his own little world.

Deciding to ignore him I walked over to Bella, who I escorted to her tent and kissed her on the cheek good night. For some reason kissing her on the lips just didn't seem right so when he seemed to question why I simply kissed her on the cheek I pushed her completely with Emily and walked away. I walked all the way to the tent for the vampires before I realized that Jacob was still sitting, staring at the fire.

For a moment I contemplated just leaving him, but then I figured I might as well get him to go to bed before he started to complain tomorrow that he was sleepy and didn't get enough sleep. Although everyone would simply tell him to shut up and stop complaining I didn't want to have to listen to any of that tomorrow.

"Jacob, did you not see everyone going to bed?" I asked, standing between him and the fire, hoping he would snap out of his little trance, which he did. When he looked up at me from his chair, his expression was blank though and made me confused.

"There is another part of the story." Jacob mumbled, looking around a bit as if expecting something to come out of no where.

"Alright, tell your scary little story mutt." I sighed and crossed my arms in front of my chest, waiting for him to tell his 'scary story'. When he staid quiet I took a step towards him and knelt down so my face was an inch away from his. "Either tell me your story or go to bed." I muttered, which actually turned out to be more of a hiss then anything. Although that's when I realized that his eyes weren't the right color. They were dull and they were glazed over with this creamy color, which made me confused.

"You wanna know what happens next?" His voice was no longer his and for a moment I just starred at him in complete disbelief. When he chuckled and evil chuckle that I had only heard from other vampires, who had gone insane, I got up and tried to call for Carlisle, but before I could do so Jacob grabbed my throat and threw my ass in the fire as if I were nothing more then a piece of crumbled up paper.

I of course got out quickly and ran away from the camp, knowing that Jacob would follow me.

"You bastard! I will kill you!" Looking back at him as I ran he seemed to no longer be himself, which meant I could kick his ass. That was a plus. When Bella asked why Jacob had bruises and stuff all of him -- that's right they would be so bad that they would last until morning -- I would be able to say he attacked me and he wasn't himself. Chuckling to myself I ran a bit faster until I knew that I was far enough away from the camp.

Once I was in the right spot I stopped running and waited for Jacob to catch up. It didn't take him long to do so either because before I knew it I was pinned to the ground by a furious Jacob, who had a knife in his hands. Although it wouldn't hurt me I did nothing when he placed the knife against my neck. My skin was too tough for a knife so simple to do any damage, but Jacob didn't seem to remember that.

"Calm down. Bastard? Where did that come from?" I asked even though I figured it had something to do with earlier. Then again, what he said next threw me off.

"You killed my parents! You buried my mother, but didn't burry my father! Did I not give you enough time to burry both you jack ass?! Why did you kill them?" He shouted, pressing the knife hard against my neck. Thank god I was a vampire or this would hurt and I would be dieing.

"Jacob, calm down, you know as well as I do that I did not kill anyone." Lately. I lifted a hand and wrapped it around Jacob's wrist, trying to push his hand away from my throat. Sadly, that failed and I was left laying there in shock. He was stronger then me? Since when? I've always been stronger then him. This shouldn't be happening. It couldn't be happening.

Suddenly my throat caught on fire; not literally, it just started to hurt for no reason. That's when I smelled the blood and felt it run across my neck. With wide eyes I looked up at Jacob whose eyes were now pitch black. Eve the whites of his eyes had gone black, which, even to someone who is a vampire and has eyes that change color all the time, was kind of creepy.

"Why did you kill them?!" This time when Jacob spoke his voice was a mix of his and some other kids, which was weird. Were there two people in Jacob?

"J-Jacob." I mumbled. My throat hurt and so it was difficult to speak, but somehow I managed. Although the blood running from my neck was making me see some black dots floating around. Oh shit, I didn't feel like myself. Before I knew what was happening my entire body got warm and I was crying. I was crying! For god's sake, vampires don't cry! Then I felt my aching heart slowly come to life, which made me panic.

What was going on?

"Die!"

….[][][]….

_I'm sorry I'm sorry. I know I haven't updated in FOREVER, but I've been busy and I've been kind of sick. So I've been a little occupied with some other crap. Anyway, I know this is short, but I promise. The next chapter will be longer and hopefully a hell of a lot better. Anyway, please review. - Nikki_


	4. In the Forest

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of this because it belongs to Stephanie Meyers. No matter how much I might want the Twilight characters to belong to me, they don't. Also, these stories do not belong to me. They belong to the book __Campfire Tales__._

**Warning**: _This is a yaoi story which means there will be guy on guy, but beyond that there may be violence, rape, or anything else along those lines. I'm not completely sure yet, but I will put in the summary for the chapter if there will be rape, violence and what not. If you don't like anything like that, you probably shouldn't read this story. Although, I assume that if you are looking at this, then you will most likely not mind any of that._

….[][][]….

_Edward's P.O.V._

"I didn't do it Gab! I swear to god I didn't kill your parent! Just let me go! Please!" I cried out, the taste of blood slowly making its way into my mouth, but for once it wasn't a good taste. What made this even stranger was that I didn't know who Gab was or why I just said what I did. What I did know was that it felt like I wasn't the only one struggling under Jacob's weight, which was stupid to think about because I knew that there was no way that anyone else was around. Everyone but us was sleeping and a least a mile away so why did it feel like someone was fighting just as hard as I was?

"If you didn't then who did?! No one else has been out here!" Jacob screamed at me, tears now staining his tan cheeks. When Jacob pressed harder with knife I felt alone once again. My neck stopped bleeding, but my body went limp. It was like I was dead, but I was slowly turning back into my felt. The pain was leaving, the cut on my neck was closing, and I felt cold. I don't know what had happened to me, but what I do know was that something was happening and I needed to figure it out.

Jacob's sobs and gasps for breath brought me back to what was happening here and now and I glanced at him. He had moved so that he was leaning against a tree that stood near by. I still couldn't move, but my head did fall to the side, again like I was dead. He sure wasn't acting like himself. Right now he would be smiling and saying 'yes, I killed the damn vampire,' but he wasn't. He just sat there, looking at the still bloody knife that he clutched in his hands so tight that his knuckles had turned white.

I twitched and was finally able to push myself up to a seated position. I glanced around and caught sight of something move behind me. When I looked I saw a teen aged boy wearing torn up jeans that looked like they belonged in the trash and no shirt, but he had scratches all over his dark body. Well, his body was dark, but at the same time white. The first thing that popped into my head was that this boy was a ghost. I saw the gash on his neck and I knew instantly what had happened to both Jacob and I.

If you believe in ghosts then you know that there are two different kinds of ghost haunting. There is residual and intelligent. The first one is where there is just a memory of someone doing something and it just happens over and over. The second one is when the ghost will try to communicate with you. This one seemed to be a mix of the two. These ghosts took over our bodies and were reenacting what happened with them. Although I didn't die so this was going to play out a little differently. This ghost seemed to be staring at Jacob, waiting for something. That part I wasn't sure of because he had a sad expression on his face. Was Jacob going to do something?

Glancing back at Jacob I knew what was going to happen. Jacob had the knife moving towards his arm and his eyes were closed. His mouth moved, mouthing the words 'I'm sorry'. That's when I got up and calming moved over to Jacob were I grabbed the knife so that when he pushed down on the knife to cut himself, the back of my hand pressed against his arm while the blade just slid across my diamond like skin.

I glanced at the ghost who was still looking at Jacob with a sad expression so I looked back at Jacob who looked at me with eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"It's ok Gab. It's ok." I said softly, knowing that I would be talking to the ghost in Jacob and not Jacob. Whether he knew what was happening I wasn't sure, but I knew better then to say Jacob's name. He would probably get pissed at me if he knew what was happening. He would probably say something stupid like 'I didn't do it on purpose' and I might just end up ripped to pieces. Well, that is if he could catch me first.

"I'm so sorry Kyle… I'm so sorry." With that Jacob moved so that his arms wrapped around me so tightly it probably would have killed a human. Good thing I wasn't. When Jacob buried his face into my chest, I wrapped my arms around him and rested my cheek on his head in a calming manner.

"It's ok." I whispered, letting the crying Jacob finally calm down. When I glanced at, who I assumed was Kyle, the ghost he was smiling widely and I watched as another ghost joined him. This boy was a bit shorter then the first ghost and wore nicer clothes, but his wrists had deep gashes in them. They both looked at me and mouthed 'thank you' before fading off into the dark.

That made me sigh and slowly let my arms unwrap themselves from around Jacob, who had stopped crying.

"Damn dude, I could have killed you. Not that that would have been a bad thing or anything." Jacob mumbled, his arms also letting go so that I could stand up. "Thanks though. I owe you one." He glanced up at me and smiled a smile so small if I would have blinked I would have missed it.

"Yeah yeah, just don't tell anyone that I hugged you and we can call it even." I smirked, which made him shake his head and finally give a wide smile. Just then I got a whiff of the blood that had been coming out of my body earlier and I gagged. "God, my blood stinks."

That made Jacob laugh as he got to his feet. He was a bit unsteady so I had to catch him so he didn't fall flat on his face. He gave me an apologetic smile and it made me raise an eyebrow. He sure wasn't acting like himself. Not that I was complaining or anything, but whatever.

When I tried to walk, I nearly tripped myself when Jacob didn't move. I glanced at him and he waved the knife in front of my face.

"Listen leach, I'll pay you back, just don't tell anyone about this, ok?" I gave him a questioning gaze and he smiled a bit. I raised an eyebrow when I heard what was going on in his mind. He was going to pay me back with blood? I glanced at the knife and then at him for a moment before shrugging m shoulders.

"Fine. Just hurry it up or I might just bite." I teased, but he didn't really think about it before he lifted his left arm and brought the knife across it. As I watched his arm the cut showed me a crimson peek of what was beneath his skin. Before I could stop myself my mouth surrounded the wound and I was letting the blood fill my mouth. With every taste I got the more the blood tasted like candy. It tasted so much different then the other blood I had had before and I wanted more. I loved it.

I heard Jacob groan softly as I felt his arm jerk back a little. I grabbed the knife from his hand and I forced myself back. I'm sure my eyes were wild because he gave me this look that shouted it. I didn't give him time to say anything. I just brought the knife up and I moved his shirt out of the way so that I could run the knife gently over the curve that led to his shoulder. I made sure to make it a shallow cut, but I could see the blood and once I saw it my lips pressed against his bare skin and I continued to drink the blood that was escaping his skin.

He groaned again and I wrapped my arms around him to keep him up, making sure that the knife was somewhere that it wouldn't stab him accidentally. Just as my arms locked into place his hand slid onto the back of my head and he kept me in place while I greedily sucked the blood from his veins.

Jacob was calm and fairly relaxed, which was fairly surprising. I would think that he would be trying to push me away to keep me from taking anymore, but he seemed to be enjoying this as much as I was. So instead of pulling back, pulled him closer and moved so that he was not only supposed by my arms, but also by a tree. With his back pressed against the tree I was able to shift so that my hands were resting on his hips. I knew we were both men and I knew that we hated each other, but I really didn't care at the moment.

Some could say that I was blinded by the lust that had been building up inside of me for the past few decades. Although Jacob didn't seem to mind either because he actually pulled my head back and planted his lips on my blood stained lips. Not that I minded at this point.

Biting onto his lower lip just enough to give him a jolt of pain, but not enough to break the skin and poison him. When he whimpered I smiled and let my tongue slide into his mouth and run along his tongue. As he groaned I fumbled with the bottom on his pants that would, once undone, grant me access to the one thing that was making a tent in those tight pants. When I finally got it undone his pants just kind of fell off. I didn't have to move them at all; they just did it on their own. Sadly he was wearing these dark red boxers that kept me from getting what I wanted.

Pulling my tongue form his mouth I let my lips just kind of hover in front of his. I smirked when Jacob's whine of protest came out of his lips. His hips moved forward, rubbing against mine making me groan in return. This wasn't going to end well, I could tell that already. Sadly, I didn't give a shit. When our lips came together again I hooked my thumbs into his boxers and I pulled them down. I waited for him to kick both pieces of clothing to the side before I pulled his shirt off. When his entire body was exposed I looked over his body and began to take off my own clothes.

It didn't take me very long to shed myself of my own clothes, which was nice. Once they were gone our bodies came together, every curve matching perfectly to the other. When his legs were around my waist was when we both kind of stopped to think about what was happening. We both kind of looked at each other, both taking in deep breaths as we thought. After a second we both leaned in and kissed each other gently. We didn't do anything beyond that because we both knew we would probably regret it in the morning.

That didn't mean that we went straight to our clothes to put them on. Oh hell no. We teased each other and played with each other until he figured that the sun would be coming up soon. He probably should rest a little bit at least. When I finally let him down he seemed to stumble and sway as he struggled to regain control over the lower half of his body.

"Well, this has been a strange night." I purred, running my hand over the scar on his neck that now replaced where I had cut him earlier that night. This made Jacob shudder and quickly pull his pants into place. I chuckled in response and kissed the spot quickly. I had gotten dressed just a moment before, but I had also used my super human speed to pull my clothes into place. I wanted to tease him so badly that I didn't really think about it.

"Oh shut up and don't tell anyone." Jacob squealed as I continued to kiss and lick his neck. We probably would have been back by now if it weren't for my damn hormones.

"I promise I promise, but only if you promise that we can sneak off and do that again." I felt so full of energy that I think I was ready to dress and drag and do the hula. Ok, maybe not that, but at least I had enough energy to probably carry everyone here to our destination with out any problem.

Smiling, I turned his head so that I could kiss him on the lips. He didn't pull back, but he didn't make the kiss deeper either so I was the one to break the kiss and turn to walk towards the camp.

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it." With that we both walked towards the camp. It wasn't until we were half way there that Jacob slid his hand into mine. I simply smiled and shook my head.

"Ok, do the ghosts still have control over our bodies?" I asked as we walked slowly back to camp in the dark morning hours.

"It's completely possible. Hell, I hope that's what it is." Jacob muttered, almost under his breath. I simply chuckled in response. That was probably what it was. Why should I care?

It didn't take us very long to reach the edge of the camp, which was quiet and untouched. Last night things were in disarray and this morning, things were still in disarray. That meant that there weren't any bears coming to say hello. Well that was just too bad. A bear would have been nice for a snack with the whole vampire family. Then I remembered that Emily and Bella were with us and thought better of that idea.

Then something came to mind. Bella. She was here. Fuck. Pulling my hand out of Jacob's I ran it though my hair and glanced at the human tent. She was probably sound asleep, unaware of what hand just happened. Hell the only people that might have a clue is my family, but even then they probably think we were out fighting all last night not what actually happened.

Sighing I glanced at the fire pit and sat down next to it. Jacob didn't say a word. He just looked at me and walked into the werewolf tent where he could sleep for a few hours. Right now would be a great time to fall asleep. I wouldn't have to think over what I had just done. Fuck. I hated being a vampire.

….[][][]….

_Sorry for taking so damn long. My aunt passed away, I came back home to my mom's place, I'm getting ready for school, and a few other things. My life is just hectic and I don't really have time for too much writing, but I finally got this chapter done. No this isn't everything that is going to happen, but it will be similar I guess. If you are still confused about what was happening to Edward it was just that he was turning into the human that was inside of him. That's why he could feel the heartbeat, the fear, everything. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for the shortness of it. - Nikki_


	5. Stressful Night and Day

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of this because it belongs to Stephanie Meyers. No matter how much I might want the Twilight characters to belong to me, they don't. Also, these stories do not belong to me. They belong to the book __Campfire Tales__._

**Warning**: _This is a yaoi story which means there will be guy on guy, but beyond that there may be violence, rape, or anything else along those lines. I'm not completely sure yet, but I will put in the summary for the chapter if there will be rape, violence and what not. If you don't like anything like that, you probably shouldn't read this story. Although, I assume that if you are looking at this, then you will most likely not mind any of that._

….[][][]….

_Jacob's P.O.V._

After nearly having sex with my arch enemy I went to my tent and tried to sleep. Sadly, it didn't work to well. I ended up just tossing and turning on top of my sleeping bag, my eyes constantly opening and closing. I heard Seth mumble something in his sleep and I thought he was awake for a second. It made me go still and I stared at him for at least thirty minutes. When I realized that he just talked in his sleep I sighed in relief and glanced up at the ceiling of the tent.

This was not going to be good. I can't shift into a wolf without the entire pack knowing what just happened and then my life will be a living hell. There was no way that any of this will turn out good. It looked like I was stuck being human for a long while. Maybe in a few days I can get myself to forget all of that so that no one will find out. Thank god Edward was the only one that could read minds while in human form.

Running a hand through my hair I glanced at Sam who I realized was way too still for anyone sleeping. He didn't even seem to breathe so I sat up and took a better look. That's when I realize that Sam wasn't there. I rolled my eyes, knowing where he went. He had probably gone into the girl's tent was curled up next to Emily.

Although, that theory of mine flew out the window when someone was thrown into the tent, making Seth wake up and making my jaw drop. Seth kind of yelped and crawled back as a low growl came from Sam, or so I assumed.

I quickly scrambled to my feet, letting the sleeping bag slide under my feet as I pushed the door to the tent open and looked at Edward who was crotched down in a defensive stance. Why did his ass have to be in my face? Coughing I waited for Edward to slowly move before I got out of the tent. Why hadn't I noticed that Sam was out? A better question was, why had Edward been surprised by Sam?

"I was too busy thinking mutt now shut up." Edward's voice was strained and he seemed to be a little too tense. I glanced over at the wolf Sam who had his hackles raised up and was in an attack position. Sighing I took a step between Edward and Sam. Sam was a pain and Edward was still making me rather confused, but I didn't want fighting. Not right now.

Before I could do anything else the other vampires came out of their tent with raised eyebrows. They probably knew what was going on, but I wonder if they knew what had happened last night. Could Alice see it? Could Jasper Feel it? I didn't know and to be honest I didn't want to know.

"Sam, calm down. What the hell is wrong with you?" I said sleepily, hoping that would make people think I had been sleeping until all of those started to happen. When Sam didn't shift I glanced at Edward who just looked at me and shook his head. Did Sam know?

Edward nodded.

I swore under my breath and quickly shifted, not caring that all of my clothes now lay in shreds on the ground. I let out a low threatening growl and launched myself at Sam. He easily moved and I stopped, just looking at him with the worst glare I could come up with.

_How do you know?_ I growled, showing my extremely white teeth.

'_I followed you two. I wanted to know where you were going. How the hell could you do that? He is a vampire Jacob! A god damn vampire! I thought you were going to kill him not love him!'_ Sam seemed furious, but he had no idea what the hell had really happened, did he? He may have seen us fight, but beyond that he didn't know about the damn ghost crap or anything like that. He needed to get his facts straight.

_You damn bastard there were ghosts in out bodies. Gay ghosts at that. You know that story I told last night. There was more too it then I told and we kind of played out the last part of it. Not the sex part because well, the two boys died. They just kind of made amends through us, which was a complete pain in my ass. Now would you calm down? You should know that I didn't actually like that._ I was such a liar. Even when I look back at it I know that I would do it again if I was given the chance.

'_You are such a fucking liar Jake. You need to get _your_ facts straight. You say one thing and think another. That's not really safe you know. You could say you are loyal to this pack and aren't.'_ There was a short pause when neither of us spoke, but it didn't last very long. _'I'm taking Emily and Bella back. If what you say is true about the ghosts then we can't risk them going any further. What if something like that happens again?'_

I looked at Sam and shook my head. _That won't do you any good. Edward was turned into a human for a few moments and that means we are all at risk, but I doubt anything like that will happen again. Just think about it. If something like that happens again then we can all leave. Ok?_

Sam nodded and we both shifted back not caring that everyone, including Bella and Emily could see us now.

"Let's get ready to go." Sam muttered as he shot one last glare at Edward before moving into our tent. I listened to Emily mutter something to Bella and watched as they moved into their own tent. I saw the bright red on Bella's cheeks though and I knew that she had been looking. Under ay other circumstances I would have followed them into the tent and messed with them for a little bit, but I decided against it and simply walked to the tent, pausing next to Edward.

_I'm sorry. He's just being a pain in the ass like always._ That earned an eye roll from Edward, which made me chuckle. _I know I know I'm a pain in the ass too._ That made Edward laugh lightly before walking away, towards his family who all looked very confused. He probably was going to tell them some lie because some of this was better left unsaid.

Taking in a deep breath I walked into the tent, looking at Seth who was rolling up all of our sleeping bags. He gave me a knowing look before standing up and giving me a hard slap on the back.

"Dude, did the ladies just love you?" Seth's joke helped lighten the mood a bit and I nodded.

"Oh yeah, they loved me so much. I think Sam scared them away though." Both Seth and I laughed, but Sam just grunted and walked out of the tent and towards the human tent where his Emily was probably waiting for him to explain all of what had just happened a second ago.

Seth continued to laugh lightly as he went back to what he was doing before I came in and I quickly pulled on some pants, not bothering to put boxers on. They were just a hassle most of the time.

Once my pants hung loosely on my hips I grabbed a shirt and thought for a moment. I should wear it, but what if I need to shift again? I didn't want to kill my last good shirt. So instead of putting it on like I should have I placed it in the bag I would have to carry and helped Seth pick up everything. It didn't take us long, but it was pretty boring so it felt like it took forever.

"Looks like that is everything in here." Seth muttered to himself as he grabbed both his and Sam's bag and walking out of the tent, ass first. I followed, but I decided not to stick my ass out first. What if Edward was there ad decided that he needed a piece of ass? There was no way that I was going to go threw ass first.

"So, Sam, since we did everything on the inside you get to take down the tent." Seth and I said it unison. Sometimes I wondered if we were brothers and no one really knew about it. It was entirely possible.

Sam grunted, which was Sam for 'fine'. Sam and I high fived and walked off to where the vampires stood, having already finished both their tent and the human tent. They just had to show off, didn't they?

Emmett came up to us and smacked us both so hard on the back that Seth and I stumbled forward. He chuckled and said, "Well, shall we get going?"

"We have to wait for-"

"Let's go." Sam muttered unhappily. He didn't seem to want to be here, even when Emily went up to him ad clung to him like she hadn't seen him in weeks. He still seemed to be on edge and constantly shooting glares at both Edward and I. He really needed to get over that. Although I knew he probably wouldn't forget any of that any time soon. Hell, if I saw him do something like that I wouldn't forget it anytime soon.

Emmett hollered in enjoyment and grabbed his bag, swinging it onto his back before he picked up Rosalie's and offered it to her. At first I thought she was going to refuse to take it because she just looked at it with this discussed look on her face, but after a bit she took it and slid her delicate arms into the straps. For a vampire she sure did look fragile, which was rather weird. Maybe it was just me that viewed her that way.

"Hey mutt, stop staring at me. I know you want in my pants, but you know it will never happen." Rosalie sneered, placing a hand on her hip like the bitch she was.

"Oh yeah baby. I dream about you every night." I took a step towards her and reached an arm out before dropping to one knee. "Of please marry me, I don't think I can live without you. Oh my dear Rosalie." I said all of that with a straight face, which made her gag and move away. Seth was busy laughing his ass off along with just about everyone else. Even Emmett was trying to suppress his laughter. At least her boy toy had a sense of humor.

Hearing a chuckle come from Edward I glanced at him and saw him shake his head, a small smile spread across his lips. Suddenly the thought of those lips on my neck made me get to my feet and quickly grab my bag. I needed to get out of here. Maybe those ghosts were still here and making me feel this way towards him. Not only was he a guy, but he was a vampire. This shouldn't be allowed! It was gross.

Out of no where Edward's voice floated to my ear. "Keep those thoughts to yourself." He reached around me and grabbed his own backpack, which was in front of me. Glancing at him I nearly pounced on him. If it had just bee the two of us I think I would have.

_I sure hope it's the ghosts making me think like this._ I thought to myself and kind of to Edward. This really was frustrating.

"Yeah, me too." Once that was said we both threw backpacks to others who were waiting to grab theirs. "Let's get moving."

Everyone nodded, including me. We were off to have a relaxing camping trip, which probably wouldn't be relaxing at all now that I think about it. I would probably be too busy thinking about what had happened last night and everyone else would be tense because humans, werewolves, and vampires was not a good mix to have when all stuck together.

Sighing to myself I grabbed Bella's backpack and handed it to her. It wasn't heavy to me, but when she took it and I let go her arm dropped and she looked up at me, pleading for help. Instead of forcing her to carry all the stuff in the back pack I opened it and took out some of the cans, because she was carrying some of the food, and placed it in my own bag, which also had some food in it. Sam, Edward, and Seth were carrying the tents. Everyone else was carrying food and clothes.

"That better?" I asked as Bella put her backpack on. She nodded and walked over to Edward, letting her hand grab a hold of his. Edward simply smiled and began to walk at a slow pace with Bella following close behind. It made me sick to m stomach and I made sure Edward knew it because I started to think about throwing up and what it would look like. It earned a glare from Edward, but hey he deserved it.

Smiling I started to walk. When we got further into the forest I realized that there was something off about it. On one side it could be dark and gloomy, while the other was happy and cheerful, with deer running around a meadow full of flowers. It sure as hell was weird.

Luckily the path wasn't as bad as before. It was like someone had been through here before and that caught not only my curiosity, but everyone else's.

"Has a car been through here?" Emily asked, pointing to a dried piece of mud. Sure enough when I looked at it I saw a tire track that had been preserved in the mud. How did someone get a car this far into a forest? Were we really close to a highway or something? I wasn't sure, but I wanted to find out.

I glanced from the tire track to Sam and then to Edward. Someone needed to check out the path ahead to see if there was someone up ahead because if there was there was no telling what kind of person they would be. Would they be nice ad sweet like that old couple in the story that Seth had told last night, or would they be hostile and shoot at anyone that was on their land. I didn't know, but I didn't want to risk everyone's life when he walked by.

"I think it would be smart to send a few people ahead to see if there is anyone ahead. I mean just to play it safe and everything." I muttered, glancing around the circle. "We have been traveling for a few hours now and it would be a good time for a rest break anyway."

Everyone looked at each other and a few people nodded. Only Sam shook his head. Although when he spoke he didn't say no.

"Fine. I don't think it's smart to send a few people out by themselves, but it is better then sending everyone at once and getting everyone injured or worse." He paused and glanced at me with a hard stare and I knew instantly what he was going to do. He was going to send Edward and I so we could talk about what happened last night to figure everything out. "Edward and Jacob should go. They are the fastest and they can take more crap then anyone else." Everyone was quiet for a moment then they all nodded.

Just when Edward and I were about to leave, our backpacks sitting on the ground, Bella chimed in with, "Edward, please be careful. You too Jacob." Both of us looked at her and nodded in unison. That made her smile a little, but we didn't stick around for her to say anything more. Edward and I took off, but he didn't go at full speed. For us to do that I would have to take off my clothes, which I did. I wasn't wearing a shirt so it didn't take m long. When we were far enough from camp I pulled off my pants and tossed them to Edward, who raised his eyebrow in response.

"Oh, just hold onto them." He shrugged and I shifted, liking that I could be in my wolf form. I shook out my fur, making it stand on end for a moment before it lay back down. I glanced over at Edward who folded up my pants and gripped onto it with only one hand. When our eyes caught he nodded, signaling that he was ready. Without another moment's hesitation we both started to run as fast as we could, glancing around to do quick checks. So far, everything seemed like it should be in the middle of the forest.

After a while thought we both came to a stop and looked at this house that looked old fashioned, kind of like an old Victorian house. Why it was here we weren't really sure, or at least I wasn't sure. I glanced at Edward to see what we should do.

"Shift back and let's go check it out. If it becomes too dangerous we can run on foot a lot faster then most. Besides if they have guns they ca shoot me all they want, it won't do crap." Edward smirked and I hesitantly changed back into my human form, holding out a hand, hoping that he would give me my pants back. He did and I quickly slipped them into place.

Once I got the zipper up we heard something from the pouch, which made us both look over to see what was there.

"Can we help you?" An elderly couple stood on the pouch, the man's arm wrapped around the old woman. It was a cute sight, but I wondered why they were out here in the first place.

"Jacob, remember the story." I looked at Edward in confusion before last night's story came back. I glanced around and saw that there was a carriage, no horse in front of it, but there was a carriage.

_Oh shit._

….[][][]….

_Hey, look at me; I got another chapter out fairly quickly or at least quick for me. Sorry that it is taking me so long yet again. School is about to start and all. Anyway, please review, tell me how good/bad my story is and I hope you liked this chapter. The next is coming soon. - Nikki_


	6. Stuck

Disclaimer**: **_**I do not own any of this because it belongs to Stephanie Meyers. No matter how much I might want the Twilight characters to belong to me, they don't. Also, these stories do not belong to me. They belong to the book **__**Campfire Tales**__**.**_

**Warning**: _This is a yaoi story which means there will be guy on guy, but beyond that there may be violence, rape, or anything else along those lines. I'm not completely sure yet, but I will put in the summary for the chapter if there will be rape, violence and what not. If you don't like anything like that, you probably shouldn't read this story. Although, I assume that if you are looking at this, then you will most likely not mind any of that._

….[][][]….

_Edward's P.O.V._

I looked at the building in wonder as the old couple came into view. I thought it was strange that there were old people out in the middle of no where, but what was even stranger was that I couldn't read their minds. No matter how hard I focused on them I just couldn't figure out what was going through their minds. Maybe nothing was going through them, kind of like how Jacob was sometimes, but I didn't know and I kind of didn't want to find out. Sadly before I could tell Jacob that we should leave he started to walk towards them, one of his hands stretched into the air, waving wildly.

"Hey!" Jacob called, slowly picking up his pace until he was in a light jog. That idiot.

Sighing to myself I brushed off some dirt that was on my clothes before I walked after him, the entire time I wanted to smack him and tell him that he was a stupid mutt. I was sure that even Seth knew better then to do this and he was the youngest!

"Hello there children." The older women said, walking towards Jacob, who had come to a stop at the bottom of the steps that led to the porch. The wood looked old, but at the same time brand new, which wouldn't be good. At least we had an idea of what was coming. "What are you doing out here?" The smiled that spread across his lips made me nearly walk up to her, kiss her on the cheek and call her grandma.

"We were hiking with… Ow!" I hit Jacob so that he wouldn't finish his sentence, but the lady had heard too much.

"Oh, were you hiking with other and got lost?" She asked in a tone that was full of worry. Now I was really beginning to wonder if she was my grandma. She seemed so concerned about us it touched my dead heart.

"Yeah, we got lost and we were hoping that you would be able to point us to the nearest road. To be honest, we didn't expect to find anyone else out here." I said sheepishly, running a hand through my hair. I glanced up at the old man, but he just stood there with a stern look on his face, looking at me as if I was something to eat. That couldn't be right, wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?

"I would be glad too, but why don't you come inside and rest for a little while. I'm sure that you two are tired from walking all this way."

"Oh, no tha-" I was cut off my Jacob, who seemed all too eager to go into the house.

"That would be great! Thanks grandma!" Before I could question him he was through the front door, forcing me to follow whether I liked it or not. I was starting to get attached to the mutt and that meant that I couldn't just leave him to get himself killed, whether the reason was this old couple or if it was something else completely.

When the door shut behind me I didn't realize that it was just Jacob and I in the house because I swore I had seen the older couple come in here. Although when I looked around I saw no sign of them. It was weird, but I didn't think much of it. They were probably talking outside about what to do.

"Jacob, what is wrong with you?" I asked, pulling up a chair next to him. When I had been looking for the people that owned this place, Jacob had come and sat down at an old table that looked like it came back from the seventeen century. It fit in perfectly with everything else in the room because everything seemed like it had come out of a time machine. "I mean, did you really have to come bolting in here? I know they seem nice and all, but this is just too weird for me."

"That's why I came in here smart one. I wanted to see if they were really just old people or if there was something more too it. People must have access to this area if they are here. Otherwise there would be no reason for them to be here." He said in a low serious voice, making me wonder if he was actually thinking over what he was doing instead of just doing it.

As I started to think to myself, I saw Jacob get up and walk over to the counter where there was a piece of paper. Jacob paused and placed a hand on the paper and before I knew what he was doing he crumpled up the paper and threw it at the wall. A furious growl came from him and I knew instantly that it wasn't good.

"What?" Obvious question, but it would get the information out of him.

Jacob turned to me and the look on his face was jut pitiful. "We are stuck in here until tomorrow. They are out looking for our group. To sum it all up, they are going to kill us tomorrow after they are finished with everyone else, if they find them." His hands balled into fists and he glanced over to the side, looking at the window. Before I could stop him, he threw himself at the glass and unlike usual glass that would break; it stayed solid and just let him fall to the ground in pain.

"Fucking window." Jacob whined. I sighed and got up from my chair so that I could walk over to him. The look in his eyes screamed that he felt like he had just caused the death of everyone and to be honest that made my stomach turn. Slowly pulling him off the floor so that he was standing, well more like laying on me, I glanced around.

"There isn't a way out." Jacob said, which actually sounded more like a whimper then anything else. "I can feel it. My feelings usually aren't wrong." He muttered against my shoulder.

"We can try all the same." When I felt Jacob nod, I hesitantly grabbed his hand and pulled him along as we walked through the house. The old wood floors creaked under our feet as we made our way around the old house. There were spider webs in just about every corner and as I looked around I noticed that the place wasn't in all that great of shape. There were scratches on the walls where the wall paper was starting to peal off and there were holes here and there, showing that something had happened here, but what it was, was still a mystery.

Every time we came near a window I would pick something up and throw it as hard as I could against the glass, and every time the glass would just bend a bit before going back into place. When we came to a door I would run against it, hoping the old wood would splinter and I would be able to get us out that way, but there was no such luck. The wood didn't move at all and if my body hadn't been made of skin that was like marble this would really hurt.

It didn't take us long to check every door and window in the place and when we finished we sat down on the couch, both pouting a little.

"What are we going to do?" Jacob asked, shifting so that his head rested in my lap and so his body was stretched out on the couch. It was cute and I couldn't help, but stroke his hair in a soothing manner. He seemed to enjoy it because some of the worry and concern slowly started to melt from his face.

"I don't know. I guess we will just have to hope that they don't find the others and that we won't be killed tomorrow." I stated the obvious, but it was the truth. That was really all we could do at this point without getting both of us killed.

I stopped stroking Jacob's hair and started to space off, thinking about everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours. Jacob and I nearly had sex, we got caught by some old people who would probably eat us and out group within the next twenty-four hours, and I was slowly starting to feel something for Jacob. At the moment, my feels for him seemed to be stronger then what I felt for Bella and that is saying something. Although what concerned me most was that I was supposed to hate Jacob and yet here I was, wanting to lean down and kiss him like there was no tomorrow.

As if reading my thoughts, Jacob leaned up and planted his lips on mine. While our lips were pressed together I tasted a salty substance and knew instantly that Jacob was crying and I felt my stomach turn in response.

I forced myself to pull back and I looked down at Jacob's tear stained cheeks. "Jacob…" I mumbled, letting one of my hands come up and wiping away a new tear that was making its way down the path the others had already made.

Jacob shifted under me so that I could move and I took that chance to move so that I was on top of him. He had kissed me while I had been moving and when I was in my place I once again had to force myself to pull away from his soft, warm lips. Being a vampire, my skin was ice cold and because he was a werewolf, he was as hot as hell, which my lips burn, but in a good way.

"Jacob, I promise you everything…" Jacob shook his head and covered my mouth with his large hand.

"Don't say anything Edward, please." With that he kissed me once again. Although this time I didn't pull away. Instead I leaned further into the kiss and I let myself press against his body, letting his warmth warm me up.

One of his rough hands found its way up my shirt and up my back, pulling the material that covered my chest with it. With that one hand, he removed my shirt so quickly that it was off when he pulled back to simply take a short breath through his mouth. Now I could feel our chests pressed together and the sensation was better then I had remembered it. It made my entire body tingle and the muscles under my skin flutter.

"Well well well." A familiar voice floated over to my ears and I let out a low warning growl as I shift, coving Jacob from view under me. The old women stood in the entrance of the doorway, covered in blood from head to toe, which made my heart sink. Well, I don't have a heart, but if I had one that beat then it would have sunk about a mile.

"Go away."

"Now now, this is my house and so you can't tell me to leave mister. Now, what I can do is kick you out, but we both know I won't do that. Then how would I get my food." Her innocent smile still played on her light colored lips. It made me sick. She was worse them most vampires.

"What did you do to our friends?" I asked, shifting once against so I could put a hand over Jacob's mouth. He had been trying to say something, but he always managed to say the wrong things at the wrong time, so I wasn't going to let him talk this time. We were in enough danger as it was, he didn't need to add to it. "Did you kill them?"

"Why no dear. They put up a mighty fight. I was only to harm one. I believe her name was Emily something or other. She stopped me from killed one of those wolves. Foolish girl. She should know that wolves don't make good pets." She lifted a hand to put it on her chest in a dramatic motion. "I did lose my husband though, thanks to one of those damn humans. They were so pale and their eyes were so dark that I swear they weren't human. Oh well, I'll just have to take one of you as my new husband." Her smiled made my skin crawl.

"Like hell." Jacob muttered through my hand. I glanced down at him and slowly got off.

"Well, I never said I would pick you." She snarled, her image all of a sudden changing and shifting until she became a young women, maybe around Bella's age. Her long brown hair was in waves and reached around her waist. Her eyes staid the same color, but the wrinkles disappeared and in place of them, a few freckles appeared. Her body got skinnier and got taller, almost to might height and her clothes change into a blue dress that hugged her body. It was a very short dress, probably coming up to mid thigh if that. To me though, see was still that old creepy woman from just a moment ago. "I find the paler boy more appealing." Her voice had changed a long with her appearance, but I could see her appearance slowly start to fade again. "I'll look just like this, but you see I need to eat someone for that to happen." Her gaze fell onto Jacob and the smile on her face became wicked.

"Like hell you will be eating me!" He screamed in furry, throwing a book, that had been on a near by table, at her. It hit the wall next to her head, but she didn't even blink.

"Oh just shut up already. I'm going to eat you and be young again. Then I can pick up where you two left off." The wink she gave me made me clench my jaw. I didn't know what to do, but I was tired of just standing here. Without thinking it through I ran forward and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her up by her throat so that she was dangling above the ground.

Unlike a normal person, she simply smiled and looked into my eyes.

"So, you are a vampire? I always thought they were a myth." She choked out, letting herself just dangle there. I forgot all about Jacob at this point and could only see my hatred for this girl. "Well, I know how to make this fun." She closed her eyes and lifted a hand. I didn't know what she was going to do, but what she did do was something I would have never expected. She grabbed my hand and pulled it away from her throat with ease. She then leaned forward and bit down onto my neck. By the way her bite felt I knew she wasn't a vampire, but I could feel the same pain that I did the night before. Was I becoming a human?

When she pulled away, there was bright red blood all over her face and that made her smile look a lot creepier then it would have looked without the blood.

As I fell to my knees, Jacob came over to me and wrapped his warm arms around him. For some reason it didn't feel as hot and I instantly knew that I had become a human once more. I could feel every beat of my heart and could feel the aches and pains from my body being so different for so long. I let out a whimper of pain and that earned a chuckled from the old woman.

I didn't know what to do; the pain in my chest was over whelming. I had both hands clutching my chest and was gasping for breath that I so desperately needed so I couldn't stop the woman from grabbing Jacob and hauling him towards the kitchen.

"Edward!" Jacob's plea sounded like a puppy stuck in a pipe, who is screaming for help, but they have been done there for so long that their voice was getting weak. Although, no matter how much I wanted to help him, my body just wouldn't move. It wouldn't do anything besides shiver and shake. I was so weak now and was unable to do anything.

_Jacob…_

….[][][]….

_So here is the sixth chapter. I hoped you like it. I'll try to be better about uploading and about the chapters and everything, but I have said that before and we all know how that turned out. Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. I really enjoy reading all kinds of reviews. It keeps me entertained when I'm bored to tears and can't think of anything to write. So, TTFN (Ta Ta for now). - Nikki_


	7. Today is Hell

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of this because it belongs to Stephanie Meyers. No matter how much I might want the Twilight characters to belong to me, they don't. Also, these stories do not belong to me. They belong to the book __Campfire Tales__._

**Warning**: _This is a yaoi story which means there will be guy on guy, but beyond that there may be violence, rape, or anything else along those lines. I'm not completely sure yet, but I will put in the summary for the chapter if there will be rape, violence and what not. If you don't like anything like that, you probably shouldn't read this story. Although, I assume that if you are looking at this, then you will most likely not mind any of that._

….[][][]….

_(Author's Note: This chapter has a little bit of everything in it. If you have a weak stomach this chapter probably isn't the best thing for you.)_

_Jacob's P.O.V._

I was dragged away from Edward by what's her face and was tired to the kitchen chair that I had been sitting in earlier that day, or night, whenever it was that I had been sitting here. It was even more uncomfortable then I remember, or at least that's what I thought. It was probably just because I was fighting to get free. Why the hell was she so strong?

"Stop fighting already. You are going to make me break a nail." She sounded just like any teenaged girl, but she wasn't. She was an old fart that should kill me now before I got free and ripped her head from those pretty shoulders of hers. "I'm glad you think I'm pretty."

_What the fuck?! _

"You can read minds?"

"Why of course. That shouldn't be too odd to you; after all I could feel that boy trying to read mine just a little while ago." Her voice sounded as if she was laughing at me and it just made me want to kill her even more. "Well, let's see, do you wanna be cooked so do you wanna be eaten raw?" The laughter in her voice as she tightened the chain that was holding me in place was sickening.

The chain that held me to the chair was wrapped around both of my feet, my hands, my waist, and even around my thighs so I couldn't move from where I was sitting. What was even weirder was that she had undressed me before she tied me to this wood chair. Either she was planning something or she simply didn't want my pants to get caught in her teeth. Either way, it creeped me out a lot more then if I walked in on Billy having sex with some stranger. Yeah, bad mental image, but that was better then thinking about what she could do and probably would do.

"Oh that's a good idea." Before I could ask, what the good idea was, the woman was on top of me, her chest pressed against mine. "That's just a lovely idea. Although I was always taught that you shouldn't play with your food." Her laugh crawled across my skin like a spider, making me take in a sharp breath.

_Edward… Edward… Please help me._ I closed my eyes and for once I felt my world slowly come to a stop. It wasn't one of those moments that it stopped for a mere second and then continued. This time it seemed to stop of hours and I could feel myself looking for Edward. I know it was just my imagination running wild, but I swear I traveled out of the kitchen and to where Edward lay helpless on the ground. He was curled into a ball, clutching his chest with his eyes jammed shut. It must hurt to have his heart beating once again, but as I looked at him I realized that it hadn't been because of her bite that he had turned human.

I reached out a hand, not literally, in my dream, and grabbed a hold of this little creature that was attached to where his wound was. It looked like a little lizard, but on closer inspection I realized that it wasn't a lizard at all. It was a little dragon like creature, letting its tongue lap up the blood. It had to be that little thing that was keeping him human. Growling I realized that I hadn't picked it up.

_Edward, pull that thing off your god damn shoulder._ I hissed in my mind before I slowly opened my eyes. My world started to spin again and I was no longer with Edward, although I could hear him groan in pain as I looked into the eyes of the beast that was going to have me for breakfast.

"Let me slip into something more comfortable." She teased, leaning forward so that she could let her tongue run across my cheek. This wasn't creepy at all.

I kept my mouth shut though as she got off me and slowly pulled off the dress that was covering her body. Although it didn't really cover much, it covered enough because now I could see what she had looked like under the dress. I had to admit, that for an old women she had a nice body. Then again, as she stood there I could see her body change slightly before changing back. Whatever it was that was keeping her this way was slowly starting to wear off. To be honest I wish she would just eat me. I didn't want to see her naked as an old woman.

"Oh, I forgot about that. Well, if I enjoy myself now then I'll become old and our dear, Edward isn't it, won't want to have fun with me later, so I guess, I'll just eat you."

Her pace was slow and it reminded me of a panther as she slowly walked towards me, her hips swaying playfully. As she came to a stop in front of me I slowly started to renew my struggles, letting myself pull so hard that I could feel the chains digging into my skin. She frowned and looked around and when she found what she was looked for she smiled widely, showing all her too white teeth. I swear they could blind someone if you pointed a light at them.

I pulled hard on the chains, but they were so thick and in so many places that I couldn't move enough to break it. Not only that, but I could feel rope start to wrap around my waist along with the girls smooth skin. I looked down and saw that she was tying me up again, although this time she was using rope. She pulled so tight that it was hard to breath and when it went around my wrists I could feel it sawing into my skin. The blood that was coming out was warm and was rolling down my arm onto the floor and my leg. It hurt, but what hurt worse was when she climbed back onto my waist. She wasn't going to simply eat me; she was going to "enjoy" herself while she ate.

"You are so smart. I don't have to tell you my plans. You already know what they are." She used her hand to position my dick at her entrance before slowly moving her entire body down onto me. I growled at her, and she simply smiled. "You don't have any idea how long I've waited to feel the friction between two people." Her words were more like a purr as her head moved so her lips hovered over my neck. I could feel her breath come and go as she prepared herself. What she was preparing herself for was a mystery, but it was one mystery I would figure out quickly.

_Edward!_ I let my mind scream his name as I tried to get free. The only thing that seemed to do was excite her because he hips slowly started to move up and then come back down onto me roughly. Normally I would be enjoying this, but my life was at stake and to honest, I only got aroused with Edward, or so I assumed because I only felt pain with this. Then again I was hard, so maybe I liked this. I shook my head to push the thoughts to the side and pulled hard on the chains and ropes restraining me.

I felt her teeth graze my skin and I instantly went still. Her teeth were no longer human teeth, they felt like razors and I knew that her teeth had taken skin with it because there was a warm liquid running down my neck and chest. Her body stopped moving and I felt something go down her throat. Well, it wasn't like I could feel the inside of her throat; I just felt a lump go down because her throat was pressed against me slightly.

I shuddered and let my hands ball into fists, my knuckles turning a sickening white.

"Get… off… of… him…" Edward's voice floated over to my ears and my eyes, which I hadn't realized had closed, shot open, searching for him. When my eyes found him I saw that his chest and left shoulder was covered in dried blood and in his hand there was a little lizard like creature, squirming and screaming with all its might.

"Now why would I do…" Her voice trailed off and she looked down, probably at his hand. What she saw scared her because she instantly got off of me and hissed loudly. "Let go of my baby!" she cried, running towards Edward.

Edward simply held up his hand and squeezed a little, making both the woman and the lizard thing stop what they were doing. The look in his eyes looked like he was tired, annoyed, angry, and uncaring all at once.

"Untied Jacob, let him have his pants, and let us go. If you do that you can have your fucking baby back." He said, taking in a deep breath after that. I looked at him with squinted eyes and realized that he was still a human. I felt bad for him because he was probably in some horrible pain right now. There was a deep wound on his neck, his heart was beating, his lungs were working, and he was now he had to worry about sleep.

"No!" She screamed, looking back at me for a moment before looking back at Edward who started to squeeze again. "Ok, alright! I'll let him go and everything else you asked, just don't hurt my baby!"

"Wait, that lizard is your baby?" To my surprise, I sounded calm and almost collected as if none of this was happening. She looked at me with eyes that asked if I was stupid.

"Of course it's my baby! I'm a fucking dragon you idiot. I live here in the forest so that I can stay in my dragon form until some idiots come along and I have to pretend to be human. That baby there is mine from my last human husband, that's why it's taking so long to age." She looked at Edward with a hard glare. "I take human men and keep them here so that I can have more children. Sadly, it takes years to know if I am pregnant or not so I usually only figure out after the damn human dies on me." She glanced at me then back at her child who as now fighting once again to get free. "I just had him a month ago. Would you really kill a child?" She asked, taking a step forward, probably trying to get to her baby. Sadly it was the wrong move because Edward squeezed even tighter, making the baby squeal so loud it hurt my ears.

"I didn't need to know your life story girl, just untie Jacob… Now!" He paused and looked at the fighting lizard in his hand. "If I squeeze any tighter his poor little body just might be crushed"

She nodded and now that I thought back at why I had come in here in the first place I realized that this was nothing like the story before. Maybe this was just similar to the old people simply because they were old?

As she started to slowly untie me I asked, "Have you ever heard of the story about an old woman and old man that helped people even though they were dead?"

"Yeah, that's how I got the house. This thing was burned down a while back, but you see, dragons have magic and so I used it to keep this place looking better then the pile of rubble it really was." She paused as she slipped on her dress and then continued to untie me. "You see you would have met them a few hundred years ago, but sadly you are a little late. I kicked them out and they are probably roaming around somewhere in hell. I don't really know. I just kicked them out."

With that I was free and I was able to get out of my chair. Stretching, I rubbed my wrists and looked around for my pants. I found them in a pile in the corner where a few bones were. Those hadn't been there before, but I was sure that it wasn't something I needed to worry about. So I quickly made my way over to them and pulled them off the floor. A few spiders went running when I pulled the pants up. I figure they thought I was going to be dead so they were going to us the damn pants s a new house. Although I didn't put too much thought into it because I didn't want to stay here for that much longer, so I pulled my pants into place and I walked over to Edward.

He looked at me and I knew that he wanted me to take the lizard. He looked weak and if the dragon lady saw that she would take advantage of that, so I took the little dragon from his hand and motioned for the woman to open the front door.

"Come on, open it up." I said, grabbing Edward's hand with my free hand. She didn't move at first, but when I moved to squeeze her child further she quickly ran to the front door and opened it. Earlier, for us, it hadn't budged, but now it seemed to open widely without much trouble. "Step away from the door." I ordered. She didn't move. Just as I was about to tell her to move again she motioned for us to leave.

"If I leave from this spot you won't be able to go through the door, now get out of here," she hissed, glaring at me with eyes that were wilder then a lions when in the middle of a fight.

I looked back at Edward and he nodded. I hesitated before taking a step forward. I grabbed Edward's arm and pushed him forward, making him walk through the open door first. I wasn't going to take any chances of both of us getting locked in here again. Guessing that she was going to take the baby from my hands the instant I got close enough I decided to at least let Edward go out before I got trapped here. After all she could simply shut the door and I would be stuck here to be her dinner. No matter how much I hated the guy before, I didn't hate him now, and I would do anything to keep him safe. After all, he was human now. I had to protect him.

Edward went thought the door and when it was my turn I glanced at the woman with a gaze that hopefully said 'try anything and the kid get's it', but I wasn't sure if that's the message she got.

As I walked through the door I was kind of surprised she didn't try anything. Although I heard her chuckle when she read what was going through my mind. Even though I still had her child she seemed to be in a pleasant mood now. Had I just made a stupid move? Oh, god I hope not.

"Relax. I didn't try anything simply because I don't want to put my child in danger. Just because I'm hungry and want more children, doesn't mean I'm going to the one child I have in danger. You see, with either of you hear you might just try this again. I don't wanna take my chances." With that she took a step away from the door, letting herself be absorbed into the darkness of her house. That was my cue to let go of the child… I think.

Taking in a deep breath, I opened my hand and the little dragon flew to the house and into the darkness.

"I think it's time for us to go." I said to Edward, as I looked over at him. He gave me a nod and a small smile. I smiled back, but it faded when Edward's eyes closed and he collapsed. "Edward!"

….[][][]….

_So here is chapter seven. I know part of it is a little gross, to be honest, I almost went back and erased it, but I decided to keep it. Anyway, I hope you liked it and I'm really sad because I'm only getting a few reviews and the ones that I get are so little. Not that I'm complained too much. To be honest, I really don't care; it would just help me know what is going through everyone's mind when I'm writing. That way I don't upset too many people when writing. I know there are probably a few of you that are thinking "What is she thinking" when you read what I write. I just wanna know who it is that is thinking that way. Well, anyway, time to get ready to write the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! - Nikki_


	8. Freedom

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of this because it belongs to Stephanie Meyers. No matter how much I might want the Twilight characters to belong to me, they don't. Also, these stories do not belong to me. They belong to the book __Campfire Tales__._

**Warning**: _This is a yaoi story which means there will be guy on guy, but beyond that there may be violence, rape, or anything else along those lines. I'm not completely sure yet, but I will put in the summary for the chapter if there will be rape, violence and what not. If you don't like anything like that, you probably shouldn't read this story. Although, I assume that if you are looking at this, then you will most likely not mind any of that._

….[][][]….

_Edward's P.O.V._

The last thing I remember was Jacob screaming out my name as my legs gave out on me and my world started to go black. To be honest I had felt to coming on for quite away, or at least I had felt something, but I hadn't quite known what it was. What I did know, was that I had lost a lot of blood and that it wouldn't be easy for me to move around. I didn't know that I would faint.

The next thing I knew, I was being carried bridal style threw dark woods. Although everything was blurry so I wasn't really sure of anything besides that.

"You awake?" It was Jacob, but his was voice didn't sound like it usually did and when I turned my head so that I could look at him I got a shock when a wave of pain went though my neck. I gasped because of it and in response Jacob stopped walking and shifted me so that my head rested on his shoulder. I was weak and I felt like shit. I was actually very glad that he was here.

_Thanks…_ I didn't have the strength to say it so I just thought it as I let my eyes close for a moment. My entire body was on fire and I didn't know what to do. It had been 90 years since I had felt any kind of pain. Pain sucked.

"We are going to have to sleep here because to be honest I'm tired and can't go very much further. We are about half way there so there wont be far to walk tomorrow." With that Jacob slowly came to a stop and sat down, still cradling me in his arms. He was so warm and I still felt extremely cold so his embrace was a nice feeling. Although even if I was still a vampire I probably would still want to be held this closely. I am just weird that way.

When I didn't answer, I heard Jacob sigh and kiss me gently on the forehead. When that's all I received I forced myself to lift a hand and pull his lips to mine. The kiss was gentle and sweet, but it made me forget all about my pain while our lips were pressed together. Anything that had happened to us today seemed to melt away as I slowly wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer.

Sadly, the kiss broke when Jacob shifted his weight so that I was sitting next to him rather then on top of him.

"That's all you get for now. You need to sleep." When I opened my mouth to protest, Jacob leaned over and let his tongue slide into my mouth. Once again we kissed, although this time it wasn't so gentle so I could feel all the pain, but it was definitely worth it.

When Jacob pulled back this time he helped me lay down so that my head rested in his lap. His hand covered my shoulder, and just as I was going to go to sleep a shudder went through my entire body and I could help but whimper when the pain took over my body. It felt like every muscle, bone, and organ was being twisted and torn in two, making it almost impossible to think.

Before I knew what was going on Jacob was laying next to me, one arm wrapped around me, while the other was under my head, kind of like a pillow. My face was only inches from his chest and it was only then that I realized how good he smelled to humans. I wanted to simply lose myself in it, but when I moved to get close I felt the pain again and thought better of it. I really was going to have to find a way to get this fixed. If I staid a human I was going to be in agony my entire life. I really didn't feel like living with that simply because… well I had gotten used to living as a vampire. I didn't have to eat, I didn't have to sleep, and I didn't have to worry about pain. Now I had to worry about all those things and now that I was thinking about sleep those 90 years without sleep was starting to catch up with me.

This time when I closed my eyes I was out like a light. I don't even remember letting myself go to sleep. I just remember closing my eyes and all of a sudden I was in a dream.

_Trying to get the breath in my lungs that I so desperately needed, I groped around for something to help me out of this deep water. Sadly, the only think I found was more water. My attempts at saving my own life were failing, miserably._

_My mouth opened, the last of the air that had been in my burning lungs, now escaping me, just floating up to the surface with grace and ease. Oh how I longed to be one of those bubbles so that I could go to the surface to be free of my watery grave. Although, no matter how much I wished, that damn fairy godmother never came and allowed me to be free of the water. I was stuck here, slowly getting further and further from the surface._

_Jacob! My mind screamed as I continued to try to find something to grasp onto. Sadly, after a few more seconds I became too weak to fight anymore so I ended up just floating there, my vision slowly getting blurry._

_Just before my world went black I felt a protective arm wrap around my waist and I was quickly towed to the surface, where I gasped desperately for air. I struggled to keep my head above water as my savor slowly let go of my waist. I reached out for them and I grabbed their outstretched hand. I squeezed tightly, hoping they wouldn't leave me out here all alone._

_They seemed to hesitate, letting me hold on for dear life for a moment more before the slowly pulled away, whispering something I couldn't quite understand. Before I could say anything else I slowly started to slip down into the water again so I fought vigorously to get to the shore. I almost didn't make it, but just as I was about to go under my hand touched dry land and I was yanked out of the water so fast I got whip lash._

_As my head smacked against the harsh ground below me, I realized that the sun was out and it hurt my eyes to simply open them. So instead of opening my eyes and blinding myself, I rolled over and pushed myself up. I kept my eyes shut as I slowly got my feet. When I finally dared to open my eyes, I did it slowly so that I could let me eyes adjust. It took them awhile, but they listened to my brain after a while._

_When I could see I took a look around, looking at all the different things that surrounded me. There was a forest that sat behind me, looming there as if it was waiting for something else to go wrong and I had a very good feeling that something else was going to happen, but I just didn't know what it was. There was also an open field, where a pack of wolves were running, trying to catch up with what looked like an elk. The poor elk ran as fast as it could, but it just didn't have a chance. After a few moments one of the wolves jumped up and grabbed an old of the animals throat. By that point, it was all over for the poor animal. I don't think the thing ever had a chance in hell._

_When I turned I came face to face with a familiar face. The tan skin and brown eyes left me in a trance as the figure strolled closer, their hips swinging like one of the wolves as they came closer. My heart began to pound in my chest and I felt my face blush to a bright red. It wasn't until I realized that the man in front of me wasn't wearing clothes that I was able to break the trance._

"_Jacob…" I whispered, lifting a hand so that it brushed against his skin gently. His warm skin felt good under my tingling fingers._

_The smile that graced Jacob's light lips was suggestive and I almost gave it right back, but I didn't have time. His eyes all of a sudden changed to a dark red, like a vampire who fed from humans, and his skin began to melt. Before I knew what was happening, I was face to face with this devil like creature, which was laughing like a hyena. _

_When I tried to pull my hand away I got a sharp pain where I had been bitten by the dragon girl and I fell to my knees._

"_Edward Cullen. You disgrace me and you disgrace god. You have no where to go so it looked like you will be put in a place a lot worse then hell, and a lot better then heaven. You will stay on earth for another fifteen years and then you will need to be prepared for what will happen next. It will be neither hell nor heaven, but you will not like this third choice." With that the devilish creature gave a laugh that made every hair on my body stand on end before disappearing. Whatever it was, it was gone now._

I groaned and opened my eyes, finally waking up from my strange dream. When I moved I felt a slight sting, but was able to ignore it probably because I was still half asleep. I would be paying for it later.

"Jacob?" I asked, moving one of my hands so that I could run my hand across his chest to his shoulder. Although as my hand ran across his chest he took in a sharp breath and his hand grabbed onto my wrist. At first I was in complete shock so I just kind of looked at him with eyes bigger then baseballs.

"Where she bit me is still a little swore." Jacob mumbled sleepily as he lifted my hand so he could kiss my knuckles gently. "Thanks for waking me though. Now would be a good time to go." He whispered, moving so he could kiss my forehead. As his lips pressed against my forehead, I closed my eyes and smiled widely.

I moved and once again only felt a little sting, so I forced myself to sit up and when I was sitting up right I glanced over my wounds. It looked like I was about half way healed. Maybe I wasn't just human after all. I doubt any normal human would heal this fast. Smiling to myself I got to my feet slowly, wincing once as I turned my head.

"I feel good today." I stated, looking down at my stomach, which growled loudly at me. The weird thing was, was that I still wanted blood. I didn't want normal food. Then again, maybe that was just because I was so used to blood that I didn't think about anything else. Maybe I just wanted something that I've been eating for so long that that's the only thing my stomach can think of. I was pretty sure that blood didn't taste good to humans.

Without warning, Jacob pushed me against a tree and moved me so that I was basically sitting on his leg, one of my legs on each side of his. It was surprisingly comfy, but my hands were also pinned to the tree so it was kind of hard for me to move. Although it didn't bug me too much because just a moment later his lips came to mine, his tongue pleading for entrance. It wasn't taking much to get me excited so I quickly granted him entrance and moved my hips so that I rubbed against his leg.

Groaning softly when I felt Jacob's tongue stroke my tongue with his own, I moved my hips so that they were pressed firmly against his. Although that seemed to be what Jacob had been looked for because without a moment's hesitation both of our pants came off in one quick motion which actually made me a little unease. Now that I thought about it, he was a lot stronger then I was now and I wasn't going to be able to take as much pain simply because my skin isn't as rough as it was before. So if he plunged in without restrain my inside would tear apart and I would be in agony.

Jacob seemed to read my thoughts because when he got ready to put his dick in my ass he looked at me with questioning eyes. When I gave him a slow nod he let his lips come back to mine, but this time gently. It was a sweat kiss that melted my body, making me feel like butter. At least I felt that way until I felt his hard cock prod my entrance. I had never felt this before so it was a bit of a shock, but it definitely wasn't unwanted.

As his tip entered me slowly I let out a gasp, letting my hands ball into fists as if trying to get rid of the pain that way. I had to admit it was painful, but it wasn't like the pain yesterday. Once he was in the pain wasn't actually as bad. It was when he had nearly his entire shaft in me that I started to feel it hurt more. Although that didn't stop me from groaning in pleasure as his lips left mine to trail warm, wet kisses along my jaw and down my neck. When he reached a certain place on me neck he stopped and bites down, letting his tongue tease the skin that was between his teeth and it sent a wild shudder through me body. It felt like heaven had come down to earth.

It took me a moment to realize that Jacob had let go of my hands, but when I realized that it was what he had done, my arms wrapped around him and one of my hands found it's way into his hair, pulling him closer. One of his hands held me in place and the other started to trail its way down towards my own erect member.

My head tilted back as bit mouth continued to make my skin tingle and as his hand wrapped around my cock, gentle, but not too gentle. As he started to pump himself in and out of my ass, he began to pump his hand to the same rhythm.

"Jacob!" I moaned out as he quickened his pace as well as making it a little rougher. I felt myself being taken over by the pleasure as he worked his magic. Although he changed things up a bit by kissing up my neck so that he could kiss me once again. This kiss wasn't like the other though. It was greedy, hungry, and lustful. I loved it. It got me even more excited and I kissed him back with the same force. After a little while of out tongues playing tug-a-war with each other he let out a low grown that rumbled deep from his chest.

One of my hands found its way to his chest and I felt the last bit of the rumble stop and it made me smile. For being such a monster, he sure was gentle.

After only a few more pumps of his hand I came, letting my cum cover his stomach. As I came, I arched my back and let out a loud moan. He came shortly after I did, moaning just as loud as I did as he did so. Although once he was done we were both breathing heavily and were slumped against each other. We weren't tired, we were just relieved. I couldn't remember the last time I had had sex and I doubt he had ever had sex. If he had, he kept it a secret.

For a while, neither of us spoke, but I was pulled off his cock and was set down on my feet, which felt weird for some reason. Although he didn't move away from me. He simply set me down, which I liked. I didn't want him to move just yet so I tightened my arms around him and I buried my face into the side of his neck. Taking in a deep breath, I inhaled his sent, which was so nice now that I was human.

After a while of just standing there like that, Jacob kissed the top of my head and said, "We should get going."

"Yeah. We should." I whispered, against his skin, pulling myself even closer to him. Still being naked probably wasn't a smart thing so I forced myself to let go of Jacob and find my pants. When I found them, I saw that they were covered by Jacob's so hesitantly I tossed them to him, not really liking the fact that his body, which was flawless besides the few scratches and things from our fight yesterday, was going to be covered by the rough material.

Sighing to myself, I pulled my own pants into place, letting them ride low on my hips, hoping that I could make Jacob horny again so I could keep him to myself just a little while longer.

"By the way Ed, can you still read my mind?" Jacob asked as he zipped up his pants. The noise made my eyes travel from his, down his chest and stomach until they reached where his hands lingered. It wasn't until that moment that I really realized what he had asked.

Could I still read his mind?

Closing my eyes, I tried to focus on simply reading Jacob's mind, but the only thoughts that I heard were my own and it be honest, it was weird to know that I couldn't tell what others were thinking.

"No… I can't." I whispered as my eyes slowly opened. When I looked at Jacob he was nodding looking around us. Why that was, I wasn't sure and I was pretty sure that I didn't want to know either. "Well, we really should get going. We have bee planning to do so for a while, but we haven't." I pointed out, wincing to myself when I realized I had just pointed out the obvious.

He nodded against and before I could say anything I was in his arms, the same way I had been yesterday. I opened my mouth to protest, but closed it realizing that I was closer to him this was. Not only that, but I was still sort of tired and, regrettably, my ass hurt. Maybe having sex hadn't been such a good idea after all. Sighing to myself I let my head rest on his shoulder so that I could be a little more comfortable. Not that it wasn't comfortable already, it had been missing something.

As he walked, neither of us spoke. There really wasn't all that much to be said because if we talked about the sex we would both be embarrassed and if we talked about what happened it would bring back some bad memories. Either way, we were better off not talking at all.

"We are here." Jacob whispered as he set me on my feet. I was a little unsteady, but that was easily fixed when I placed my hand on a tree to stable myself. It was only then that I heard voices, saying that they felt us back, but they also sounded worried, which meant that they knew something was wrong. This wasn't going to be fun.

"Hey everyone." I said as Jacob and I walked into the clearing where everyone was.

….[][][]….

_Alright, I've updated three chapters in like, the past week. I feel a lot better now. I can't believe how long it is taking me to write this story. I thought I would have it done by now, but now; I'm only half way there. That's just so uncool. Will school coming, yes I haven't started the school year yet, and homework I have still failed to do it's going to take me forever to finish this now. This really sucks. Anyway, please review! - Nikki_


	9. Emily

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of this because it belongs to Stephanie Meyers. No matter how much I might want the Twilight characters to belong to me, they don't. Also, these stories do not belong to me. They belong to the book __Campfire Tales__._

**Warning**: _This is a yaoi story which means there will be guy on guy, but beyond that there may be violence, rape, or anything else along those lines. I'm not completely sure yet, but I will put in the summary for the chapter if there will be rape, violence and what not. If you don't like anything like that, you probably shouldn't read this story. Although, I assume that if you are looking at this, then you will most likely not mind any of that._

….[][][]….

_Jacob's P.O.V._

I don't really know how long I hesitated behind Edward just outside of the camp site, or at least were we assumed that they camped out. Not only did I feel slightly guilty about what Edward and I had done just a little while before, but I felt guilty because I had been the one to cause Edward to become a human again. It was weird to think that Edward was human, but it was what happened and I didn't know how to change it.

Sighing to myself I finally forced myself to walk over to the clearing, where three tents were set up just like they had been a few nights ago. Although, this time, they were huddled close together and one had a bunch of chairs surrounding it. No one was outside, but we knew that they knew we were here. There must have been something really bad happening and then I remembered what the dragon had told us when it had come back.

"_Why no dear. They put up a mighty fight. I was only to harm one. I believe her name was Emily something or other. She stopped me from killed one of those wolves. Foolish girl. She should know that wolves don't make good pets."_

Her voice rang in my head and I looked at Edward then at the tent. He nodded, and motioned for me to go. I instantly ran into the tent and straight through the crowd of people. There, lying on a few sleeping bags was Emily, broken and bleeding. Her eyes were closed, but I knew that she was in pain, simply by the expression on her gentle face. Her skin was way too pale and she was clutching Sam's hand. He looked like he had been through hell and back. His cheeks were stained with tears, his back was curved so that he was hunched over Emily, he looked sick, and he was shaking, not violently, but enough that I was a little concerned that everyone in this tent was in danger.

Not really caring that ten other people were in the tent I sat down next to Emily and grabbed her free hand. Her hand was as cold as any vampire and it frightened me. She would need blood put in her along with some stitches. Although we had a doctor with us, there was nothing he could do for her. He had no stitches and these wounds were so deep that the clothes they had tied over her wounds to slow the bleeding didn't seem to help.

I glanced up at everyone that was standing, which was everyone besides Sam, Emily, and I, and motioned for them to leave the tent. At first they just stared at me, but after a few seconds, they left the tent, head hung and eyes hungry, or at least the vampires looked hungry.

"Sam, I'm sorry. We didn't tell her where anyone was. She must have followed our sent. I'm sorry." I pleaded, shifting so that I was sitting next to him. I didn't get an answer. Sam just sat there, starring down at Emily with sad eyes. "Sam." I didn't know what to say. All of this was my fault and there wasn't shit I could do about it.

Gritting my teeth I got to my feet, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder. This time, he looked up at me, but the smile he tried to force onto his face simply brought more tears to his tired and sad eyes. It made me want to wrap my arms around him as if he were a child and comfort him, but I knew better. He would simply bark at me to get the hell away so I just patted his back and looked down at Emily. When she let out a shaky breath, both Sam and I moved forward, wondering if she had woken from her sleep. She hadn't so we both let out a sigh of relief. Yes he wanted her awake, but there would be less pain if she slept.

"I'll be back in a second Sam. Lay down next to her and keep her warm. She is as cold as ice." Sam didn't move, but I knew he would once I left so I quickly left the tent, letting Sam be alone with the women he loved.

Outside everyone was starring at Edward, not moving, probably not even breathing. They didn't look shocked, but they didn't look pleased. I wanted to go jump of a cliff that was over a mile high so that I would die and not cause anything like this again.

"Carlisle, we need to get Emily home. Do you think we can move her?" I asked, looked at Edward's step-father, hoping we could.

"We could, but it might be more harmful the helpful. Her wounds are deep and if we move her, we might make what part of the wounds that have closed open once again and cause her to bleed to death, but I do agree with you when you say we need to get her home. I don't know how to get her there though." His voice was full of sorrow and his eyes were just as sorrowful. He thought she was going to die, they all did. I didn't want to let her die. We had to find a way to get her home.

I looked at Edward with a pleading look and I watched him let out a deep sigh. As he came to me I realized he too thought it was hopeless. They all did. I almost collapsed, when I realized that they were all in there probably to say good-bye to her.

Edward's arms wrapped around me and I instantly clung to him, not caring anymore, what anyone else thought, what Bella thought. She would have found out eventually, might as well get it out of the way. Although she didn't seem too noticed because she was talking to Jasper, probably trying to calm down.

Sighing, I rested my head on his shoulder. It wasn't until that moment that I realized that I had started to cry. Emily may not have been the girl I had imprinted on, but I had loved her like a sister. She always took care of me and now that she was dieing in that tent I found out how much she meant to the pack. She took care of us and did whatever she could to keep us in line.

All of a sudden we were a scream and I swear that everyone jumped. Both Seth and I knew who it was and we ran back into the tent to find Sam on the ground, now bleeding heavily. Emily was in the corner on all fours, her eyes a bright gold, her body tense and arched in a way that looked like she was possessed, her teeth were bared, showing all of her teeth that were sharpened to a point, her skin still pale and sickly looking, but there was something else different that I couldn't quite put on my finger on, and there was blood, dripping from her lips onto the floor and onto her arms.

"Get Sam out of here." I ordered Seth.

"O-Okay." As Seth made his way to a withering Sam, I positioned myself so that I was between the two members of my pack and Emily, who was now hissing at me. Her eyes reminded me instantly of a snakes eyes and it almost hypnotized me. I took a step towards her, unable to stop myself until Seth screamed at me. "Jacob, let's go!" I shook my head and glanced at him. He was by the door, Seth slung over his shoulder. I didn't hesitate when I bolted out of the tent after him. Although I didn't follow him very far. Right now, I had to keep Emily from coming out of the tent.

"Change of plans." I hollered at everyone.

"What?" Emmett said, looking at me, panic in his eyes. Everyone else was looking at me the same way, except Edward, who looked calm and collected. Damn he was good actor.

"We need to get out of here, now. Forget all of the stuff."

"Forget our stuff?!" Rosalie shrieked.

"Yes princess, forget our stuff." I sneered.

"Hell no. I am not leaving any of my things in the middle of the forests!"

I looked over my shoulder at the tent. I could hear Emily moving around in the tent, but because the door was mostly closed I couldn't see what she was doing.

"Rose, you have to leave it." This time Alice was talking. Her body was shaking and her eyes were filled with fear. "If we don't leave most of us will die."

"But…"

"Rose!" Everyone yelled together. This time she gave in and nodded her head.

"Humans' go first, along with Seth and Sam since he is hurt. Vampires, since you are the strongest you go behind them. I'll follow behind and if I have to, distract Emily." I could see both Edward and Bella try to protest, but I knew neither of them had a better idea. "Go!" I screamed.

Carlisle didn't hesitate, he ushered everyone out of the camp site, towards home. Although, I started to think and I quickly ran in front of them, waving my arms.

"Emmet please carry Sam, Seth shift into a wolf, Carlisle please carry Edward, and Jasper please carry Bella. We need to get out of here as soon as possible and this is the quickest way." Once again Carlisle didn't hesitate; he picked up Edward and began to run. Emmet followed him, taking Sam from Seth's hold. Jasper waited for me to move out of his way before be and the three girl vampires took off. Bella hadn't really gotten herself ready because I heard her shriek as Jasper picked her up and ran off. Seth on the other hand did hesitate.

"I'm going to stay here with you Jacob. Give them a little bit of a head start. We can catch up later." Seth whined, not moving from my side.

I looked at him and gave him a smile. I wanted to tell him to go away, but I knew better. He wouldn't listen to me. He never did.

"Fine, but promise me one thing."

"What?"

"If things turn out to be in her favor, run to catch up with the others. I want you to be able to protect them"

Seth hesitated before nodding his head. "Fine."

With that I took of my pants and threw them over a branch. Then, with one glance towards where everyone was going I shifted.

That's when I heard her. The song she was singing was sweat and innocent, but the words were not to the song itself was horrible. The tone was eerie and it made me shudder. Glancing at Seth, who had also shifted, I motioned my head towards the tent. Emily was on her way out of the tent. The only way I knew that was what was happening was because her singing was slowly getting louder.

_Run and Run_

_All day_

_Killing you is so much fun_

_Rip and rip_

_Your heads will roll_

_Listen to the crack of my whip_

_Death and die_

_Bleeding out_

_Watch all of your friends cry_

_Listen well_

_You will not live_

_Now let's see how far you fell_

_Run and Run_

_All Day_

_Killing you is so much fun_

Once the last word was out of her mouth, she came out of the tent, her eyes wide and her lips curled up in a wide smile that made her look completely and utterly insane. The laugh that escaped her lips was something straight out of a horror movie and it made me take an involuntary step back.

"Oh Jakey, where did everyone go?" She asked, her head tilting to the side. I didn't do anything, but Seth let out a low, threatening growl that just earned a giggle from Emily. "Now now, be nice."

'_Seth, stay behind me ok? I don't know what she is capable of, but if she is anything like the girl that did this to her then we are all screwed.'_

'_What? How can that be? You got away didn't you? That means that you can beat her. Just tell me what to do.'_

'_Seth, you dumb ass, that was different. She was full blood dragon. She had a child and she was trying to protect it at the time when we got free. This time, there is no child and this time the girl has completely lost her mind!'_

'_Oh shit.'_ our conversation came to an end when Emily laughed again, moving over to us quickly.

"So boys, what are we going to do? Dance around?" As she spoke she twirled around, giving me a perfect chance to tackle her. I didn't think about it, I simply lunged at her, hitting her square in the back. She fell to the ground, but she laughed instead of screaming like a normal person.

I growled and closed my mouth quickly next to her ear, hoping that it would scare her. Sadly, it didn't. She once again laughed.

"Jakey, that's not fair!" She squealed, pushing me off with just a flick of her wrist. I whined when I hit a tree hard, making my head snap back. Seth came to my side and pushed my head with his muzzle.

'_I'm fine.'_ I muttered, forcing myself to my feet. Seth didn't say anything, just looked over at Emily with a pleading look. It didn't faze her. She simply smiled and brushed herself off. I didn't want to hurt her because I could see that she was still bleeding from her other wounds, but I knew that it was either her or us. I thought of Sam, but then I thought about Emily's song. If I let her live then everyone would die and I knew Sam well enough to know that no matter how much loved Emily, he would rather kill her then let everyone die.

'_Seth, I need you to distract her. I'll have to at least wound her. Once she is done, run like hell. I'll be following.'_

'_Right.'_ With that, Seth ran forward, throwing himself against her. She hadn't expected him to charge, or at least it seemed that way, because she stumbled back and gasped. When he ran towards the opposite way, she turned to look at him, a confused expression on her face.

I didn't let myself hesitate; I jumped on her again, only this time I bit down hard on her shoulder, earning a shriek form her. It was loud and it hurt my ears, and it probably made them start bleeding, but I didn't let her go. I didn't bite down harder; I just made sure that Seth was running.

'_Seth!'_

'_I'm running I'm running! Get your butt over here with me!'_

'_Are you running towards home?'_

'_No dumb shit, I'm running the other way. Of course I'm running home!'_

'_Well, go faster!'_

'_I'm running as god damn fast as I can!'_

'_It's not fast enough!'_

Cutting off the conversation, I let go of Emily and started to run towards home as well, but I didn't get very far. A large shape came in front of me, making me skid to a stop.

It wasn't until a few seconds pasted that I realized a large dragon was in front of me, blocking my way home. Its pure white scales stood out against the dark forest, but its dark wings and eyes matched perfectly. Clothe shreds hung from different places on the clean scales, telling me who this was.

Emily had just changed into a god damn dragon. This was not good. Not good at all. Just as I turned to run the other way, Seth's thoughts came into my mind.

'_Jacob, I'm coming back to help you!'_

'_Like hell you are! Run home! What did I make your promise me?!'_

'_But Jacob…'_

'_Seth, do as you are told! Run home!'_

Seth was quite for a moment before I heard him say something again.

'_You better come back home in one piece.'_

'_I will, now hurry your ass home!'_

The conversation was over and I knew that it was probably the last thing I would ever say to Seth. Emily was over my head now, and she was a lot faster then I was. The only hope that I had of surviving was if Emily bled to death and I didn't see any wounds on her anymore. The chances of her bleeding to death were slim. Actually, there was no chance, but I had to think that there was for Seth's sake. I could hear him whimper and I knew that he was still in my thoughts.

'_I'm sorry Seth. Please take care of Edward.'_

With that, I started running, not for my life, but to get the dragon further away from my friends. I was now running to my death.

….[][][]….

_Alright, here is chapter nine. I hope you liked it! I kind of strayed from my original plot, but I have so many more ideas this way so sorry if you are getting annoyed with me. I'm just kind of going every which way with this. Oh well, if you don't like it you shouldn't be reading it, but if you don't like it; please tell me why you don't like it. I won't be mad or anything, I just wanna know what you think it's bad or weird or whatever. Well, I guess that's all I really have to say. Please review! - Nikki_


	10. Damn Dragons

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of this because it belongs to Stephanie Meyers. No matter how much I might want the Twilight characters to belong to me, they don't. Also, these stories do not belong to me. They belong to the book __Campfire Tales__._

**Warning**: _This is a yaoi story which means there will be guy on guy, but beyond that there may be violence, rape, or anything else along those lines. I'm not completely sure yet, but I will put in the summary for the chapter if there will be rape, violence and what not. If you don't like anything like that, you probably shouldn't read this story. Although, I assume that if you are looking at this, then you will most likely not mind any of that._

….[][][]….

_Jacob's P.O.V._

My life flashed before my eyes. When I was a child, when Billy was teaching me to walk, when I first became friends with Quil and Embry, when Bella moved here to Washington, when Edward and I became bitter rivals, the beginning of the hike, and even the first time I had ever made love to anyone. All of it came flooding in front of my eyes in only a matter of a few seconds.

Just then my knight in shining armor came to my rescue.

"Dimitri!"

**((A/N: Just so you all know this Flashback will explain what has happened. I just figured this would be a fun way to start the chapter.))**

_~Flashback~_

_Gasping for breath, I continued to run in jig-jags, trying to find a way to lose Emily in this dense forest. Although with every turn that I took she cut me off and I had to run back a little to get around her. Every time I thought I would get away she would find me within seconds and take my hopes away in mere moments. Emily's dragon body constantly hovered over me and it made me want to hide under a rock and just hope she never saw me._

"_Jacob!" Emily squealed in her voice even though the Dragon didn't even open its mouth. It was like she projected her voice like a ventriloquist. It was weird and I really didn't like it._

_As I jumped over a large hole in the ground Emily's tail came swing and smacked into my stomach, making a few ribs crack and break. I yelped as I hit the ground, tumbling into a large oak tree. I was covered in dirt and bruises now because of the fall, but I refused to stay still so I forced myself to my feet. My legs screamed at me and my stomach cried out for me to stop moving, but I pushed myself hard, making my legs carry me as fast and as far as they could. They were listening pretty well and it gave me a sliver a hope._

_Although that hope died away when She swooped down and picked me up in her giant claws like an eagle would do to a snake or something like that. Her harsh laughter cut through the air as she flew up into the air. Her nails weren't touching me, but the sheer force of her squeezing made me gasp in pain. Just when I thought she was going to squeeze me to death she let me go, making me fall at least fifty feet to the ground._

_On my way down, I hit every branch, twig, and tree truck, but what was the worst was when I hit the ground. When I landed I hit my head on a stump and my body landed on a large rock, making the ribs that were still in place break. I lay there for a moment, broken and bruised, pain washing through me like a tidal wave._

_Closing my eyes I let my body scream and cry until I was able to think of something besides the pain. It was hard to think of something that wasn't pain, but I did it. I thought of Edward and what he was going through right now. He probably knew that I wasn't going to come back, but what he would do about it was a little uncertain. Would he forget about me and learn to live his life as a human or would he sulk like Bella had when he had left? I didn't know, but the thought of causing Edward anymore pain made me get up and start running again. I pushed through all the pain, not letting a few broken bones make me stop, no matter what. Sure, doctors would probably tell you 'that's impossible', but I don't think they have ever felt like this. If they had they would know that this was entirely possible._

_Stopping dead in my tracks after running about a mile I looked up at the sky. Emily flew over my head, her revolting laugh filling the sky like thunder on a rainy day. She seemed to be enjoying herself, but by now Edward and everyone would be close to being out of the forest so I just had to hold her off a little while longer. Taking in a deep breath I let out a loud, long howl that threw her off a little._

_She stopped flying and simply hovered over my head as she listened to my mournful howl. That's when I noticed her slowly drifting down towards me. Instead of stopping what I was doing to check out what was going on I let out another long howl only this one was more of me telling Seth and Sam that I was still alive. How long I would be alive I wasn't sure, but I would be for a few more minutes at the very least._

_Once she was low enough I stopped howling and replaced it with a deadly growl that would send chills down even the toughest vampire's spine. She did flinch when she caught sight of my face, which I'm sure looked like I was going to rip her head off because I was. I lunched forward and bit down onto her pearly white scales, ripping through them with ease and shaking my head back and forth. _

_This time she howled, but her howl was a howl of pain and I knew it had to hurt because with only a few shakes of my head a lump of her throat came off with me, falling to the ground. I held it in my mouth for a moment, showing her that I was not going o run anymore before I spit it at her feet, my teeth still bared. Blood dripped off my muzzle, as I positioned myself to strike again. Although before I could do so, she flew high into the air and was gone, probably going to find some place to let herself heal._

_When she was gone, I finally let myself collapse on the forest floor and shift back. I had no energy left and I was in so much pain now that I couldn't push through it and think of Edward. This was the end. This was how I was going to die._

_I let my eyes close, still sprawled out on the forest floor, but they didn't stay closed for long because just a moment after they did close I heard a sound as if someone was walking towards me. Groaning, I opened my eyes and looked at the stranger that was walking towards me._

_He looked about as tall as I was, but he was as pale as any vampire. He could probably put a vampire to shame if he wanted. Not only was his skin extremely pale, it was as smooth as ice, with no scratches or scars marking it. I didn't even see freckles on his skin; it was just like glass, but not see through._

_He had long black hair, which in the back probably brushed his shoulders. In the front it was long enough to cover one eye and part of his cheek. It was all nicely combed over to the right so that only his left eye was exposed. On the ends of his jet black hair, there was red that was as bright as a red light on a stop light. His eyes on the other hand was a nice chocolate brown, a bit of caramel mixed in with them, giving them a nice glow to them._

_Although all of that was a little odd to see, his clothes were the most interesting to me. He wore black pants that hung loose on his hips, showing that he was probably not wearing boxers under them. He also wore no shit, but instead a leather coat that was open, giving a sneak peek of his chest, which I could tell had a tattoo on it. What the tattoo was, I wasn't sure because most of it was covered by the jacket, but what I could see it seemed to be a random design that I had never seen before._

_He also had an odd choice of jewelry. Around his neck was a silver chain which held a cross that was small and looked rather old because the shine that it once had was gone, but it seemed to glow nonetheless. He also had one silver earring in his left ear. __**((A/N: The right ear is the gay ear))**__ It caught my attention and it had me entranced. It was just a simple hoop, but when the light caught it the earring seemed to look more like a snake then anything else._

_When I heard his black combat boots finally stop moving I noticed that he was above me, looking down at me with a raised eyebrow. I had forgotten that I was naked, sprawled out in the middle of a forest. This just couldn't look good._

"_What are you doing?" his voice was like velvet, making a shudder running through my entire body and that hurt._

"_I wanted to take a nap." I said with a straight face._

"_Forgot your clothes at home?"_

"_Yeah, I decided to go out in my birthday suit today. Like it?"_

_A chuckle came from the boy as he crouched down and looked over my body. He didn't seem to care that I was nude, but he did seem to become troubled when he saw all the bruises and scratches that marred my usually perfect body._

"_What happened? It looks like a bear attacked you."_

"_You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I looked off past him, wondering what he would believe. After all, he had probably seen that damn thing. You can't exactly miss a big white dragon while it's flying around in the sky._

"_Try me."_

_I sighed and nodded. "Fine, but you will think I'm crazy." When he nodded I continued. "I was out hiking with a few of my friends. My friend Edward and I saw tire tracks out in the middle of the woods so we went to investigate. We ended up getting trapped by this old lady's, who turned out to be a dragon, house. She went and attacked my other friends and one of the friends she attacked just turned into a dragon herself. She has lost her mind and I attacked her. As you see I lost. Well, mostly. She is injured as well, but she will be back." With that I took in a deep breath and winced when I felt my ribs poke me in all different directions._

"_A dragon?" I looked at him and nodded. "Well that just can't be good."_

"_What?"_

"_A new dragon that isn't born a dragon is dangerous. It doesn't have any human feelings besides lust and that's only towards other dragons. It will kill anything and everything." He paused and looked at me in disbelief. "How did a mere human wound such a powerful creature?"_

_At first I contemplated telling him that I was just a human and that I got lucky, but in the end I just told him the truth. "I'm not really supposed to tell you this, but I'm a werewolf. That's why I'm naked in the middle of the forest."_

"_A werewolf? I didn't think you actually existed. No offence. It's just; there aren't any of those out here in the middle of no where you see. Only us dragons are."_

"_Whoah Whoah Whoah, you are a dragon?"_

_The boy chuckled a nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm a dragon. My name is Dimitri. I was born to noble dragons. I'm sure the dragon that changed your friend was Missy. She does have a horrible time telling what's right and wrong. She thinks she rules the world because she's powerful even though she isn't. I'm surprised that you got away from her. How did you do that?"_

"_Listen, I would tell you my life story if I had the energy. To be honest, I'm tired and I feel like I'm going to die. If you would please let me just die here in peace, which would be great."_

"_Die?"_

"_Yes, die. You know, when life ends."_

"_I know what death is smart ass. I just didn't think you would die. At least not while I'm here."_

_I snorted and rolled my eyes. "And why wouldn't I die?"_

"_I am a healer. I can heal anything and anyone." I had to keep myself from killing Dimitri. _

"_You mean you could have healed me when you first got here, but you decided to interrogate me instead?"_

"_When you put it that way, it makes me sound like a bad guy."_

"_You are a bad guy." I growled. Although the growl turned into a hiss of pain when my ribs started to poke me again. God this hurt. It would be nice if he would heal me now._

_Another chuckle came from the boys light colored lips as he reached a hand out and laid it gently on my chest._

"_You might feel a little discomfort since you have broken bones, but it shouldn't hurt. Unless it's one of your ribs are in your lung, then you might be in a lot of pain."_

_With that, a warm feeling ran through my body from head to toe. I could feel my ribs moving around, finding their place in my chest, but it didn't hurt. I just felt like someone was touching me with something and moving it around. Although I did feel a bit of pain when my back started to heal. I assumed that I had broken it, but whatever. I would be okay. That's all that mattered._

"_All done." Dimitri rubbed his hands together as if getting dirt off of them before standing up. "By the way, I never got your name."_

"_My name is Jacob. Jacob Black."_

"_Well Jacob, it's nice to meet you. Would you like some help up?" He reached a hand down to me, which I grabbed. When he hauled me to my feet I came so close to him that our lips nearly touched. I instantly took a step back and smiled nervously. He was as tall as I was, maybe even an inch taller, which was strange. I had never seen anyone taller then me besides the people in my pack and they were only a little taller._

"_Thanks."_

"_No problem. Now, where are you friends?"_

"_They are…" My voice trailed off as I heard the sound of wings in the distance. Emily was on her way back. I looked up in the sky, just in time to see Emily swoop down and pick me up in her jaws. She didn't squeeze, but one of her large fangs was piercing my back and it hurt. It felt like I was being ripped apart and I let out a terrible scream, which echoed off the trees like when someone said something in a cave._

"_Jacob!" I heard Dimitri yell out. Emily didn't let me go, but I felt the air come out of her as she let out a scream. I turned my head to see what was scaring her and I nearly fainted when I saw a large black dragon, with glowing red eyes hovering in front of her. Its scales were all jet black, kind of like Dimitri's hair and I instantly knew who it was._

"_Help me!" I screamed and just as Dimitri started to move Emily dropped me. Although this time it wasn't just fifty feet up in the air. Oh no, this time I was a mile up in the air, falling to my death._

_~End Flashback~_

I landed on top of Dimitri's back, his pointed thorns on his back, just missing me. From head to tail he had these thorn type horns which were all slanted back, pointing towards his tail. Each of them had a red tip as if they had been dipped in blood.

"Jacob! Are you alright?" Dimitri asked in a frantic voice.

"No." I answer truthfully. I was dieing of blood loss. Her tooth had gone into me deeply and I could feel the blood oozing out of my back.

"Hang on!" With that I felt Dimitri take in a large breath and the next thing I knew Emily was falling towards the ground, a fall of flames engulfing her. Although that was all I got to see because the next thing I remember I was blacking out.

……….

I awoke a while later, my body lying comfortably in a bed. When I got the blurriness out of my eyes I looked at the dark red sheets and then the light red comforter. Whose ever bed this was they sure liked red. Even the walls were a light shade of red.

Smiling to myself I knew whose room I was in. Dimitri's.

Instantly I wiped the smile off my face and I sat up, pulling the covers off of me. I was wearing a pair of black pants that were loose and felt like sweat pants, and I knew they weren't mine, but I didn't care. I needed to get out of here and tell Edward and Seth that I was okay, that I was alive and well.

Sadly, once my feet touched the ground I felt a sharp pain in my back and it made me whither in pain. What the hell was going on? Didn't Dimitri heal me with his special power thing?

"He did to an extent." A female said in a gentle voice. When I looked up I saw a woman who was probably in her late forties, starring at me with eyes that looked just like Dimitri's. Although she had this golden hair that reminded me of the sun. Her skin was pale as well, but her left eye was marred with a scar that ran from just above the eyebrow to the middle of the cheek.

It looked like I had stepped into a time machine and went back to medieval times because she wore a light blue dress that was cut so that it showed her collar bone and so the dress was barely on her shoulders. A gold trim framed the neckline, the sleeves, which were tight fitting on the upper arm, but flared out a lot once it reached the elbow, and the bottom of the dress. Her dress was long, dragging across the floor as she moved closer. Her hands were holding once enough in front of her stomach as if she were trying to make herself look like a princess.

When my gaze traveled to her face again, a small smile graced her lips, making her expression almost angelic.

"You might want to be careful what you think. I, like my sister, am able to read minds. Although unlike my sister, I was granted with internal life because I have been kind to our gods. I do not need to kill to become young again. I simply have to wish it."

"Wait, so that woman from the woods is your sister?"

"Yes. Missy is my sister, but most do not know this. Can you keep my secret?"

"Of course, but why have you told me this if you have not told anyone else? You have just met me."

"Yes, but I can trust you. Can't I?"

I nodded and she let her smile grow. When I saw her smile I couldn't help but smile back. Although my smile didn't last.

"I need to get home." I stated.

"I know you do, but you have to heal first. If you give my son a few days he can heal you completely and you can be on your way. It is not a smart idea to move around too much with your wounds."

I opened my mouth to protest, but she simply waved them away with her hand. When I staid quiet she came over to the edge of the bed and helped me back under the covers. She was careful not to touch me, but I could tell that she wanted to. After all, I did have an amazing body. As that thought crossed my mind she smirked and shook her head.

"Good day Jacob. If you need me my name is Ella. You can simply call for me and I will come." I nodded and when she left I pulled my pants off and shifted into a wolf.

'_Seth?!'_ For a while there was no reply, but then I heard him reply to me.

'_Jacob, are you alive?!'_

'_No dip shit, I'm dead.'_

Seth snorted and I saw were he was. He was at my house with Billy and Sam. Sam was in a chair slumped over and I forced myself to not pay attention. I didn't want to see how much pain he was in.

'_Seth, Emily is dead. I almost died too, but I'm not dead. Or at least not yet. Once I'm healed I'll come back home okay? Tell everyone that I'm alive, please.'_

'_Of course Jacob!'_ With that, the link ended, making me assume that Seth had shifted back and I decided that I wouldn't just in case they needed me. So I curled up in a ball and rested my head on the giant pillow under me.

I was going to be ok.

….[][][]….

_Ok, chapter ten is done! Whoohoo! I wrote two chapters in one day! I feel so good now. Anyway, I hope this chapter was okay. It's gone a little wild, but I like dragons so if you don't it sucks to be you. I love them, but of course not as much as vampires and werewolves. I think werewolves will always be my favorite though. Sorry vampires! Anyway, please review and yes Dimitri will be in the rest of the story, but I'm not going to tell you why. He may be bad for the rest, but he may be good. You shall have to read more to find out! Ha ha! Well, thanks for reading people! - Nikki_


	11. Dead?

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of this because it belongs to Stephanie Meyers. No matter how much I might want the Twilight characters to belong to me, they don't. Also, these stories do not belong to me. They belong to the book __Campfire Tales__._

**Warning**: _This is a yaoi story which means there will be guy on guy, but beyond that there may be violence, rape, or anything else along those lines. I'm not completely sure yet. If you don't like anything like that, you probably shouldn't read this story. Although, I assume that if you are looking at this, then you will most likely not mind any of that._

….[][][]….

_Edward's P.O.V._

As Carlisle picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, I let out a yell, trying to reach for Jacob. I didn't want to leave him to fight Emily by myself! He would get himself killed and that would kill me.

So the entire time that Carlisle was running at full speed towards home I was squirming, trying to get free, and screaming for him to let me down. I needed to be Jacob's side, whether these jack asses liked it or not and I know I just started to like Jacob, but when I said I like someone that means I stay by their side unless it's unsafe for either of us. This time, I would be protecting them by staying and I was leaving! That just isn't right!

After a while, we reached our house in forks and I was set down on my feet, but once I was, I was restrained by Carlisle once again because I tried to run back the way we came.

"Carlisle, we have to help him, please!" I screamed. Carlisle simply shook his head and pulled my tightly into his arms. "Carlisle!" I screamed once again, forcing myself out of his grip. He could have easily held onto me, but he didn't. He simply let me go, but not fair.

Glancing around the group of people that consisted of Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Sam, and Bella I gave everyone hopeful glances.

"Jasper?" I asked, hoping he would help. He simply shook his head.

"Alice?"

"I'm sorry Edward dear, but we need to stay here." So Alice was a no as well.

"Emmett?"

Emmett smiled at me, but it was a sad smile and he let his head shake.

"Rose, come on."

Again, another no.

"Esme?" She was my last hope because Bella and Sam wouldn't be helpful right now. Sam was almost out cold simply because he was so sad that he refused to let himself leave his own little world and Bella was a human like me. We wouldn't get very far.

"No Edward."

Everyone refused to help me, so it looked like I was on my own. Taking it a deep breath I let my chest puff out a little.

"Fine, I'll go by myself. I'll bring Jacob back and…" I let my voice trail off as I saw Seth start to come towards us. He was in his wolf form and he was panting like crazy. He was probably exhausted. Now that I think about it, everyone was breathing a little heavily, even the vampires who didn't need to breathe. I had been looking around our little group and when my gaze fell on Seth again he was human again. A naked human at that.

Seth's gaze was on me, only me and I could see the tears that were making their way into his eyes. It wasn't until that first tear fell that I knew what he was thinking.

Jacob wouldn't be back.

Falling to my knees I just kind of sat there, starring at the gravel below me. The tiny rocks were digging into my knees and legs, but I didn't care. If Seth didn't think that Jacob would be back then Jacob probably wouldn't be back.

I felt someone's hands on me, but I smacked their hands away.

"Leave me alone." I said softly. When they tried to touch me, again I grabbed their hand and squeezed tightly. "I said, leave me alone!"

When I pushed their hand away this time, no one touched me. Although I didn't hear anyone move. Then again if they had moved, most were able to move soundlessly so it wouldn't make that much of a difference.

I could feel myself slowly start to cry, but I didn't feel myself get to my feet. I only realized that I was standing when I was moving towards the woods.

"Edward, come inside with us." Alice said, making me hesitate.

"I'm not coming inside." I said in a hushed voice. I saw Seth out of the corner of my eye and he was looking at the ground. The tears that were streaming down his face made his usually cheerful face seem so much different. I wanted to comfort him and hit him all that same time. He looked like a wounded puppy, but he was the one that left Jacob to die! I hadn't had a choice. I am not a vampire anymore, so I couldn't get myself free, but he could have staid!

"Seth, go away." My voice was shaky, but that didn't take any of the madness from my voice. I hadn't realized that I sounded so bad that I made Seth flinch. Although he didn't move like I had told him to. "I said… go away!"

When he still didn't move I moved towards him, my hands clenched into tight fists. I didn't get to hit him like I had wanted thanks to Jasper, who had moved between us.

"Calm down." Jasper demanded. When I felt myself start to calm down I shook my head.

"Leave me alone Jasper."

"Edward…"

"Leave me alone!" Why did I have to repeat myself so much?

This time though, people seemed to listen. Carlisle ushered Seth inside along with everyone else besides me. He left me where I was, tears still making their way down my face.

When I was, finally alone I collapsed completely so that I was on the ground, curled into an uncomfortable ball. The ground was cold and hard, but it didn't bother me too much. I was too busy shaking and crying about Jacob to care. I had just started to understand my feels towards him and he ends up dead or at least that's what Seth seemed to have told me.

How long I was out there, I wasn't sure, but after a while, I started to feel rainfall down and it hit me on in the face. I forgot how cold rain could be. It started to make my entire body numb, but yet again, I didn't care. I simply laid there and let the rainfall down onto me.

"Edward." The voice took a moment to register in my mind, but when it did, I shifted so that I could look up at Sam. He didn't move towards me, but he did look at me, his gaze sad and his face clouded over with pain.

Nothing was said for a while, which was nice, but when he came over and sat down next me, I kind of had to say something.

"What do you want?"

He shrugged and looked up at the sky.

"Did the others send you out?" I hadn't realized until know how weak my voice was. It sounded like I was dieing. Now that I think about it, I was dieing. I was human now, which meant that I would die a lot sooner then I would have if I were human. I was really starting to hate this.

"No. They think I'm still asleep in your room."

"Then why are you out here?"

"I want to go find Jacob and Emily."

Silence fell between us and we just kind of staid that way. There wasn't really much to say anymore. I wanted to find Jacob too, but he was most likely dead. All we would find was him, face down in the dirt, with blood spilled everywhere. I really didn't want to see that. I didn't want to even think about it anymore.

I watched as Sam got to his feet and looked down at me.

"Are you coming?" I took in a deep breath and slowly got to my feet.

"Yeah, let me grab a jacket really quick." Just as I was turning towards the house, Sam stopped me by grabbing my arm and looking at me. "What?"

"You can have my jacket. I don't need it." I simply nodded, not really wanting to go back in the house anyway. When he took off his jacket, he tossed it to me. It hit me I the face, but neither of us laughed like we usually would have. Instead I put it on, letting the warmth wrap around me almost like a hug. I liked it, but I would have loved it if it was Jacobs's jacket. Shaking my head, I took a few steps forward. "Any kind of dirt bike?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah. Emmett has some in the garage"

"Alright, let's get them." For some reason I let him lead the way, but as we walked I started to pick up pace and ended up walking next to him.

When we reached the garage, I pressed in the key code in a pad and the door opened. I was sure people knew that we were getting into the garage and they would be in here soon so I motioned for Sam to quickly get a dirt bike. He did and when he got on it, the thing roared to life and he was ready. That meant it was my turn, so I got on another one and kicked it to a start. It also came to life and just as Alice came through the door that led to the house we were out of the garage.

We wouldn't be able to go the same way because we can't climb with the dirt bikes, but we would be able to go around those areas.

"Sam!" I yelled. As we got into the forest, my bike started to act up and I started to panic. If I crashed, I was done for. We were going at top speed, weaving in and out of the trees like mad men. There was no way that this was safe. Not for me at least.

"What?!" Sam yelled over the roar of the bikes.

"I'm going to-" Just as I was about to say that I was going to lose control, my bike hit a rock, making the bike flip so that I was under it.

"Edward!"

….[][][]….

_Sorry this chapter is so short. I don't really know what to do for it. I wanna get back to Jacob's point of view so that I can get Edward and Jacob back together and get some sex in. XD Anyway, that's all I have to say for now! - Nikki_


	12. Dimitri

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of this because it belongs to Stephanie Meyers. No matter how much I might want the Twilight characters to belong to me, they don't. Also, these stories do not belong to me. They belong to the book __Campfire Tales__._

**Warning**: _This is a yaoi story which means there will be guy on guy, but beyond that there may be violence, rape, or anything else along those lines. I'm not completely sure yet. If you don't like anything like that, you probably shouldn't read this story. Although, I assume that if you are looking at this, then you will most likely not mind any of that._

….[][][]….

_Jacob's P.O.V._

I woke up to a whine in my head that made my head sore and I knew Seth was trying to get my attention. So with a groan I shook my head to wake myself up.

'_What do you want Seth?'_ I asked in a tired voice.

'_There is something I didn't tell you earlier and now things are turning out for the worse.'_

I thought for a moment before asking, _'what the hell are you talking about?'_ There was a pause as if Seth didn't really want to tell me what he was talking about.

'_I'm just gunna show you what I saw stating from when I got here, but I'll cut the boring shit out.'_

'_No, give me the short version, I need to eat soon.'_ It was true; I hadn't eaten in like three days. That just couldn't be good.

'_Alright alright. Well, when I got back Edward was panicking a little and I thought you were dead because I could see a little bit of what happened to you and it looked painful dude. I really did think you where a goner, but Edward noticed that that was what I thought and he had a break down. When we all went inside to let him cool off, somehow Sam got out of Edward's room without anyone knowing and he went to Edward.'_

'_How is that bad?'_

'_Let me finish.'_

'_Sorry sorry. Please continue.'_

'_Yeah, keep your mouth shut. Anyway, Sam and Edward got Emmett's dirk bikes and when out to look for both you and Emily. They didn't get very far before Edward's bike hit something and he ended up doing a few flips with the bike. I'll send you a picture of that because I'm not going to describe it, but it took Sam a while to get a hold of me, because he didn't want to leave Edward and I was in my human form for a while. Here is what Edward looks like.'_

My heart skipped a beat when I saw Edward flash in front of my eyes. There was a large cut that went from the middle of his forehead to his left cheek, but the bad part of it was that it looked like Edward had lost his eye because of the cut. I figured that because his eyelid just wasn't sitting right. His right eye seemed to still be in place and untouched, but that was about it. There was another large gash that ran across his chest and I swore I saw some bone. The worse part was that it looked like one of his arms was broken, and so was one of his legs, which meant things were going to be hard. If that wasn't bad enough he seemed to still have part of the bike on his stomach and it took me a moment to realize that the kick stand from the dirt bike was sticking out of his stomach.

'_Seth… is that right now?'_

'_No, it was a few hours ago. I've been trying to get a hold of you since I saw him, but Jacob, you should have seen the look on Carlisle's face. I don't know if Ed's going to make it now that he is human.'_ Seth paused and my breath hitched. _'He may only have a little while left. You might want to get home soon.'_

'_Thanks Seth…'_ I mumbled so softly in my head that I doubt he heard it.

'_I'm so sorry Jacob…'_ With that the connection was broke and I shifted back to human.

I quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and I bolted out of the room, not caring that I was probably making my own condition worse.

"Ella! Dimitri!" I screamed, trying to get one of the dragon's attention. Ella was the first one to appear magically out of thin air. The concern on her face wasn't masked like I would have thought. Not only that, but once she saw me completely her concern turned to panic.

"Jacob, go lay down, we need to dress your wounds!" she squealed.

"There is no time. My friend he, he is in danger. Can your son heal now? At least a little? This boy will die if he doesn't!" I screamed, Dimitri finally showing up.

"I can, but it won't completely heal." Dimitri muttered looking at me. "We need to focus on you first Jacob. Your friend can be healed next." I shook my head and walked forward, blood starting to roll down my body form my own wound. I didn't care about my own wounds. I wasn't human so I would be able to heal better then Edward.

"I don't care who we need to focus on. We have to focus on Edward right now. He's a fucking human prick. He will die long before I do." I barked, grabbing Dimitri's arm and dragging him towards the closest door, not caring if it was the exit or not.

"Jacob…" I was stopped dead in my tracks when Dimitri stopped. "I can't leave these woods without making myself sick. So if your friend is here, I will help him, if not I can't help him. I'm sorry."

I glanced back at Dimitri, tears streaming down my face. I saw the apologetic look on his face and I didn't know what to say. I knew Carlisle well enough that he could be careful, but he would move someone if he think they had a chance and I didn't think Seth was still in the woods. I don't know why I thought that, it was just a gut feeling and I have learned to trust those.

Letting myself completely break down I collapsed against Dimitri who held me against him. My tears would probably make his shirt all fucked up, but he didn't seem to care because as I slid to my knees he did the same, letting me cling to him as the pictures of Edward's dead body ran threw my head.

"Shhhh." Dimitri cooed, stroking my hair in a soothing manner.

I don't know what happened because that was the last thing I remembered before blacking out.

………. ………. ………. ………. ……….

_Dimitri's P.O.V._

I didn't really know what was going on besides that Jacob was having a break down. I just kind of did what came naturally to me; I reached out and held him close to keep him up. That didn't work all that well though because he ended up dragging me to my knees.

Ella, my mother, came out of no where and placed her hand on his shoulder ass I stroked his hair. She has this weird thing that if you touch her skin you fall asleep, except if you are my dad and I. For some reason we have an immunity to it.

"Take him back to your room and stay with him." Ella muttered softly in her motherly tone as she stroked my cheek with her hand.

When I nodded she smiled and walked out of the room at her pace that really was jut her gliding along as if her feet didn't really move. I hated how she did that. It just wasn't fair.

"Come on Jacob." I whispered as I picked him up bridal style. With his head on my chest, I carried him to the bedroom, where he would hopefully sleep for a while until I had enough energy to heal him completely. I know he was worried about his friend, but there probably isn't much that I could do for them now.

Sighing I laid Jacob down on the bed so that he was on his back and then I laid down next to him. I just wanted to lay there to relax for a moment, but Jacob turned and rested his head on my shoulder, which made me not want to move. What made it worse was that he wrapped his arms around me, snuggling closer. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to knock him out.

I pulled the blanket over us and closed my eyes. There wasn't much I could do now because I didn't want to wake him up, but this was a little awkward. Oh well.

I took in a deep breath and let myself drift off into a state were I was half asleep and half awake. I knew what was going on around me, but I was still getting the benefits of sleeping.

Then again I didn't really want to know that Jacob kept moving in his sleep and each time he would brush against me crotch, which was slowly starting to give me an erection. I needed to at least move that part of me before he woke up and found out that I was attracted to him. Everyone here knew I was gay, but I'm sure no one told him that. It would be pretty awkward if he found out when he woke up after panicking about his own friend being hurt.

Groaning, I opened my eyes and shifted the lower half of my body so that I was lying down in a diagonal. It wasn't all that comfortable because one of my legs was hanging off the edge of the bed, but it was better then him clinging to parts of me that didn't need to be clung to.

Although the movement seemed to stir Jacob a bit so I hummed a little, a lullaby from our clan, in hopes of getting him to fall asleep. It seemed to work so instead of humming I started to sing softly as I stroked his hair, figuring that he was fall asleep that way.

_Sleep now my little baby  
Dream the night away_

_In the morning, the sun will rise  
Then you can awake and fly free_

_But be careful of the nightmares  
That dance through the night_

_If you let them in, then the sun will fall  
And all the dreams with run away_

_So sleep now, my little baby  
Dream the night away_

_In the morning the sun will rise  
Then you can awake and fly free_

The lyrics to the song weren't actually for a child except for the beginning and the ending, but the middle was something a little different. It was more like an old legend that would float amongst the younger dragons, as they would tease their younger siblings. It was a stupid tale and it was something that should have been forgotten long ago when it was first made, but some idiot decided to put the legend in a song. The damn song was now sung to anyone and everyone that wished to sleep with peaceful dreams, even if the middle is kind of scary.

Yawning, I glanced at the door, still thinking about the damn song that I had sung in hopes of getting Jacob to sleep. Of course he had fallen asleep almost instantly, but once you start a song you can't really just stop in the middle of it. That's just wrong.

"I see you are awake Dimitri." Carly, my younger sister, said from the corner of my room. I really didn't like her in here and I would usually throw her out on her ass, but Jacob was still using me as his pillow so I could exactly move.

"What do you want?" I hissed in a low voice, my eyes slowly turning as red as a stop light. My pupil changed shape so that my eye looked more like a snake eye, which indicated to my sister 'fuck off', but I highly doubted she would take the warning.

"I wanted to see who your next victim was. You know, turning boys gay isn't really far. Us girls need men too you know." I continued to glare at her, letting my eyes throw daggers as she walked forward and giggled to herself. "Anyway, he isn't one of us, so I don't really care. He's an outsider, who isn't really supposed to be here. Do you know how much trouble dad and mom can get if the king and queen finds him."

"I will be king one day, you know that. I may not be their son, but I am the eldest of this bloodline, which means that I get the thrown. I have just as much power as they do. In fact, I could kill you if I wanted to and get away with it, now get lost."

"That's not very nice."

"Yeah, well I'm your brother. Nice isn't in the job description."

"Yeah, but protecting me is." She had me there, so I simply waved my hand, telling her to leave.

"Go on before I get the guards to get you out."

"Alright alright, I'm leaving." With that, her hands went up in the air in surrender and she left the room, a smirk playing on her small lips.

"Who was that?" Jacob's voice made me jump a little and when I looked down at him there was shock in his eyes. I forgot that my eyes were glowing so it took me a moment to realize what was making him so shocked. When I figured it out, I shook my head and blinked a few times, letting my eyes return to normal.

"That was my sister, Carly."

"You turn people gay?" Fuck.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I mean, I turned one person gay because… Well, I'm not really sure."

"Oh." That was really all that was said for thirty minutes because I didn't know how to reply and Jacob didn't seem to know what to say either. Also, I think he was still half asleep because he wasn't worrying about his friend… yet.

Although I think I spoke too soon because after a few more seconds he jumped out of the bed and looked around frantically. When his eyes finally fell onto me they looked panicked and uncertain.

"Where is Edward?! I need to find him!"

"Jacob he's not…"

"Where is he?!"

"I don't know! Now sit down and shut the fuck up!" I screamed furiously at him. At first he still looked like a wild man, but once he let what I said sinks in he half feel and half sat on the edge of the bed. "Now listen to me Jacob. I told you that I can't leave this forest and if you let me rest for a few hours more I can heal you. Then, let me rest for a little while longer and bring your friend to the edge of the forest. If he is still alive I can heal him, if not, I'm sorry."

Jacob was quite, but he nodded his head. I wondered if he was going to listen to me this time or if he was just saying he would.

After a while of silence, I got to my feet and walked to the door. Just as I was going to say something and leave I heard Jacob walk over towards where I was.

Just as I turned I saw something shine and I had just enough time to move before Jacob stabbed me with a knife that I had on my wall. It dug into my door and I was able to grab a hold of his wrist before he pulled it out and took another shot at me.

"Stop it." I growled and squeezed his wrist just enough to make him let go of the knife. Tears were streaming down his tan cheeks and I felt bad for him.

"Hurting me won't get you anywhere." Except maybe the gallows and yes, we still have those.

"I want to safe Edward…" His plea was just above a whisper and it made me sigh. He must be in love with this boy Edward or he would never do anything like this.

"I know." Without thinking about what I was doing I leaned down and pressed my steady lips against his quivering ones. It was a gentle kiss, but it was a kill all the same. When I looked at his face I could see the shock and a little bit of terror. Right now I was stronger then he was so I could probably do whatever I wanted. Not that I would. "Go lay down Jacob."

With that I moved him so that he was out of my way and I walked out of the room, my lips still tingling from the kiss I had accidentally given Jacob.

….[][][]….

_Well here is chapter twelve. I promise that in next chapter there will be some juicy scenes. Muwhahaha! Anyway, I hope all of you that read this chapter liked it. If not, then damn it, but if so, yay! Ok, I'm done talking because there isn't much to say. Please review! - Nikki_


	13. Goodbye

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own any of this because it belongs to Stephanie Meyers. No matter how much I might want the Twilight characters to belong to me, they don't. Also, these stories do not belong to me. They belong to the book __Campfire Tales__._

**Warning**: _This is a yaoi story which means there will be guy on guy, but beyond that there may be violence, rape, or anything else along those lines. I'm not completely sure yet. If you don't like anything like that, you probably shouldn't read this story. Although, I assume that if you are looking at this, then you will most likely not mind any of that. Also an * means that there is a note about it at the bottom of the page._

….[][][]….

_Dimitri's P.O.V._

I sat in my old red chair that was in the back of the old, stuffy library that I had spent most of my time in when I was growing up. The books that were centuries old had proved a challenge to read at the age of five, but I did it and now that I am older I have read all the books that called this room home. I could tell you what the square root of pie is, all the kinds of birds that fly in the air and the ones that live on the ground, the entire history of the human and dragon race, and more. I have been told that I am smart and compared to a human I am very smart, but compared to other dragons I am a little slow.

I am a lot older then I usually say I am because dragons age differently, but we do age unlike vampires. Our year lasts about one hundred years for humans. Well, it only works that way when you are with other dragons. If you are like Missy, my mother's sister and leave other dragons to have half dragon children who are usually easier to conceive, you age just like a human. Although, there are ways around that kind of thing, it just takes a bit to get all of the things together to do it. Our aging system is a jumbled up mess and really it was very confusing, but it worked for us. With that said, there is also another catch with our aging process. We age like humans until we are seventeen and then, when we become true adults, then we age like the adults.

My age in human years is 183, which means that I am going to turn 19 in about 34 years. ((A/N: If you do the math you will find that 183-17 is 166. If every hundred years is one year to them that leaves 66 years of being 18 for Dimitri. You can probably do the math from there.)) I do have to say that living that long is not fun, but it's kind of nice. Like I said, I have been able to learn a lot in that time period so if I really wanted to go off into the human world I could and I would be able to get the best job in the world. What that job is, I'm not sure, because I have lived in the woods for 183 years. I knew what was going on in the world, but I don't know if I would be able to fit in.

"Go away Carly." I groaned, leaning back into my chair while I let my head fall back so that it was hanging over the edge of the red velvet chair.

"Come now brother." Carly's sweet 'innocent' voice muttered softly as she sat down on my lap like she always did. She was very young, no older then twelve years old, but most of the time she talked down to me instead of looking up to me like she should. "I just wanted to spend some time with you. Is that so bad?"

"Since when did you care about spending time with me?" I said in an annoyed and tired voice. I knew that I shouldn't let my sister sit on my lap simply because all dragons, whether they are related or not, are always attracted to male nobles. Okay, so male noble dragons always go for the females and the females always go for the males, unless you are me. I'm the strange one. I like guys. There are a few others like me, but there is probably ten other gay dragons out of a population of two hundred. Of course there are probably more then that, but that's a rough guess.

"Since now." She chuckled, wrapping her arms around me loosely. I ignored it because I knew that she wouldn't do more then that. After all she was my sister. She would feel the attraction a lot less then another dragon. We aren't exactly the best breed of mammals*, but it's not like we really had a choice of how it works.

"Get off." I groaned, letting my eyes go from the ceiling to her delicate, pale face. She was almost like a porcelain doll with her fair skin and flawless features. Her light blue eyes where large and innocent and she had the dark, long eyelashes that made her look like future model. Of course, any dragon could do it, she would just look better for the part. Not tat I was saying that my sister is hot, far from it, but… shit, I'm just digging myself a deep hole here. I need to stop thinking about that.

"Oh fine." Her pout didn't work very well because I could see the grin that had taken over her mouth as she tried to pout. She was enjoying herself and that scared me. What was she thinking? "Oh relax; I know what you are thinking. I haven't done anything yet, but trust me I have something up my sleeve." With that she pecked me on the cheek and skipped out of the library, her dress flowing behind her.

Sighing to myself, I let my head fall back once again so that I could rest for a few seconds more. I really didn't want to do this at the moment. My head was spinning and it pounded as I let her last sentence run through my head over and over. What the hell was that girl up to?

"Sir, Master Jacob is awake. He has asked to speak to you." One of the 'servants'* that worked here muttered from a few feet away. I huffed and looked at him with a pitiful look. "Should I tell him you have fallen asleep sir?"

"No, tell him I'll be right there." I didn't really want to talk to him yet, but I don't think I really had a choice at this point.

The servant, whose name I had never learned, nodded to me and walked out of the room. I listened as his foot steps became quieter before I actually got up out of the chair. I really didn't want to be here right now. Jacob was going to ask why I had kissed him and to be honest I didn't have an answer for that. I just did what seemed like I should do at the time. This so isn't fair.

Taking in a deep breath to prepare myself I shoved my hands into my jean pockets that were so dark they probably matched my pitch black hair. I was born with these red tips in my hair if you can believe it. Every time I cut my hair they come back almost instantly. It's like there is a curse on my hair that makes the tips of my hair red, but it's just the tips. I like it, but the rest of the clan finds it odd. I'm the only one with cursed hair. Lucky me right?

As I started too walked a large wolf came running towards me, teeth bared and hackles raised up. The eyes didn't look like Jacob's so instantly stopped and took a step to the side. Although I thought it would let me slip past as it ran, it came to a stop before me, looking straight at me as another growl came from deep in its chest.

"Can I help you?" I asked, letting my hands slowly slide out of my pockets so that the wolf could see I wasn't holding anything in them. The wolf didn't seem to calm down though.

"Dimitri!" Carly screamed the terror in her voice let me know instantly that this wasn't her idea.

The wolf snapped its head around to look at Carly, who was standing in shock at the doorway of the library. It gave me just enough time to give myself wings and let myself fly high enough to be on top of a book case. When the wolf looked back at me it growled and pushed against the book shelf. Just as the large wooden object tilted to fall over I jumped off, letting my wings help me glide over to my sister. The wolf was at my heals so I only had time to wrap my arms around her and make sure that her back was against a wall. Although I felt the teeth of the large animal ink into my shoulder, I had to make sure that Carly wasn't hurt. She may be annoying little thing, but she was my sister. I kind of have to protect her.

I heard Carly's scream of terror again and when I looked over my shoulder there was yet another wolf. This one wasn't focused on me though. It was looking straight at the other wolf that was no longer attached to my bleeding shoulder. I took in a deep breath and grabbed my sister's jaw so that I could force her to look at me.

"Go invisible." She nodded shakily before her eyes changed and she went invisible. "Good, not get out of here. Get mom and dad." I whispered before letting her go and turning to face the two wolves.

That had been the wrong move because the one that had attacked me earlier attacked me again, pining me to the ground. Its jaws went straight for my neck and it was hard to keep him away from my vulnerable neck. I grabbed a hold of the wolf's lower jaw and pushed back so that its jaw was pressed against its neck. I could tell it was uncomfortable by the way the wolf was moving it's head, but it didn't bite down, which was the goal here.

"Jacob!" I screamed, knowing that's who the other wolf was. "I'm sorry about earlier. Just help me!" My cry for help was pathetic, but it was all I could do without shifting and killing the entire building. At first nothing happened as if Jacob hadn't heard me, but I knew perfectly well that he could.

Then after a little while the other wolf was knocked to the floor next to me and I was able to scramble to my feet. My hand hurt and it was bleeding, but I ignored it as I moved so that I was behind Jacob. I didn't want him to get hurt, but he seemed to be able to hold his own against another wolf. I on the other hand can't really do much besides stumble around in my human form. I can make my eyes switch and make my wings come out, but those would be of no use. I could only glide with my wings and my eyes would just look creepy. I don't think the wolf will run off in fear if I changed my eye color, no matter how much I wanted it to.

Nonetheless, I closed my eyes for a moment, letting my eyes adjust to the dragon sight before letting my eyelids flutter open. My bright red and black eyes glared at the wolf that had attacked me, the snake like pupil, making my vision a lot like a magnifying glass. I could see every detail of the intruder and now I knew exactly what they looked like if I ever spotted them again.

I listened as Jacob let out a low growl, that wasn't really threatening, but it did have a bit of warning in it. Warning against what?

All of a sudden, Jacob shifted back to human form and he stood tall, looking back at me for a moment before shifting his gaze back to the wolf in front of us. It took a moment, but I think the other wolf finally got the hint and shifted as well, taking form of a strong Indian man who looked a lot like Jacob, but older. Definitely older. His broad shoulders were slumped a bit and his eyes were crazed as if he had had a very bad week. His long black hair was covering most of his shoulders and part of his chest, while he was panting heavily.

"Who are you?" I asked, keeping my dragon eyes so that I could make a mental note of the human. I had to admit that he and Jacob were rather cute, but I think my gay senses were telling me that I would have better luck with Jacob.

"Sam. Are you the one that killed Emily?" His voice was hoarse, but powerful. Sadly, he was trying to act like he was in control here, now that my parents were on their way, he wasn't in control any more. They are both very powerful and could make him ash with a flick of the hand. He better watch himself.

"Emily?" I looked at Jacob for help.

"The dragon in the forest."

"She was not a dragon!" The boy that called himself Sam hissed.

"Shut up Sam!" Jacob barked.

"Yes. I killed her." I muttered softly, knowing that Emily must have been someone this boy was attached to. "Although if I hadn't then Jacob would be dead and I would be here alone right now. Most likely dead because of you."

"You should pay with your life for killing her." Sam growled darkly.

"Sam!" This time Jacob didn't stand for what Sam was saying. Without time for something else to be said Jacob threw himself at Sam and in mid air they both shifted, growling and biting at each other. That's when my parent's finally showed their faces.

"That's enough!" My dad's powerful voice rang through the halls and on habit I turned towards him and dropped to one knee. He may be my father, but he was the brother of the king. He had just as much power so I showed him respect by bowing. Although I didn't drop my head like anyone lower then me, I did drop so I was shorter then he was.

My father's white hair was long, going down to his waist, but was pulled back into a low pony tail, making his sharp features stand out. Because we are dragons we may get old, but we hardly wrinkle. He was shorter then me, but only by about four inches, which made him about six foot two inches tall. His broad shoulders were not slouches like a normal persons would be. His stood straight, making the black red colored shirt fall off just right. His black slacks hugged his waist, making the fabric reveal a few of the muscles that the older mad had. Just because he was over five thousand years old didn't mean that he was really all that old. He was only 60 in dragon years and we usually live to be over one hundred.

I heard the scuffle behind me stop instantly and I knew they were looking over this way, but I didn't move. I staid down on one knee, looking up at my father who was glaring at the two behind me while the other two behind me probably just looked at him with dropped jaws.

"Why are you two fighting in my castle and why have you injured my son?" I didn't want him to say that last bit, but I knew I wouldn't like his reaction to the reasoning for the first part of his question.

"Your son killed my fiancé!" Sam screamed furiously, which meant that he had switched back.

"Shut your mouth Sam! He killed her because she was going to kill everyone else! You are such a fucking idiot."

"Son of a dead puppy."* That was Carly, who had randomly chimed into the conversation.

"Carly, please. Shush." That was my mother. She was always the quiet, gentle one of the family. I guess that's what mothers do.

"I know what my son has done and he had good reason to do so. You, on the other hand, had no right to come to our territory and attack our son who simply acted out of the well being of everyone else. You are being a selfish boy who would rather see others killed then realize that the person they loved have become a monster." My father's voice was furious and I knew that wasn't good.

"Father, please. I know this is a bad time to ask this, but could you finish the healing for me? I mean on Jacob. That way we don't have to worry about someone else coming for an unexpected visit."

My father seemed to contemplate this for a while before nodding his head. He motioned for Jacob to come over, which he did, just hesitantly.

"Stand still." Jacob did as he was told and with that he was healed by my father. That's when I felt a serge of pain go through my body. It was weird, but I knew what it was from. Healers, while in other healers' presence, feel the pain that the victim felt for a moment simply because healers are sensitive to pain. God I hated this, but loved it at the same time. When the pain ended I got to my feet and grabbed Jacob's arm, pulling him towards my room.

"I'm going to get him ready to go. I'll walk him to the edge of the forest." No one said anything, but I didn't care. Taking in a deep breath I pushed Jacob into my room and found some of my own clothes. He didn't really have any clothes.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now put these on." I tossed him a black button up shirt, a pair of jeans, a new pair of boxers, and some shoes. I put aside another set of clothes for his friend, who I didn't really like. "You can climb on my back outside. I'll be a lot faster then you will be trust me. I don't have to worry about obstacles."

Jacob simply nodded and put on the clothes. The clothes fit perfectly on him and it made me smile. Although I wiped the smile off my face as I grabbed the other set of clothes and went out into the hall way, giving it to Sam.

Sam put on the dark green shirt that was huge and the jeans that fit perfectly. He also put on the old boots that I never wore anymore and I realized that I had just given him the worst outfit in my closest. It wasn't bad because the large green shirt wasn't actually that big on him and it looked like he was just being casual, but it wasn't what I usually wore.

"Let's get going." I muttered as I stated to walk briskly off towards the main doors of this castle. Both boys' behind me grunted and followed, heads hung a bit like they had been scolded. They hadn't been, or at least not in my family's standards, but I know that they probably fell under my fathers charm spell that he cast without noticing it. Everyone seemed to want to please him for some odd reason.

As we went outside I told Sam the plan and when he went to protest I looked up to a window, seeing my dad looking down at us. Sam instantly shut up and agreed to the plan. It made me laugh that my father had this kind of control, but I kept the laugh to myself.

"Ready?" They bother nodded and I shifted, my wings coming out of my back, ripping the skin in a sickly manner. My legs grew and bent, the bones cracking and popping so they could go into the right shape. It only took me a few seconds to shift, but it always felt like it took forever.

I planted all four of my feet on the ground before laying my large body down. I was a huge dragon, but that was only because of my static. You see, the larger you are at birth, the higher the ranking you will have when you become older. I am larger then the currant king, which means when the king dies, I will become the king and I don't really like this system because of that. I don't wanna be king.

When I was positions, I motioned for them to climb on my back, which they did. It took them a moment to get a good hold, but when I knew they had I flapped my wings so that I could get off the ground. When I was a good hundred feet off the ground I pushed myself forward so that I was flying towards the woods entrance as fast as I could, which meant that I was going at least 200 miles per hour. It was actually slow for some dragons, but for me it was fast. Although I could tell by the shaking in the boys bodies on my back that they were scared out of their wits and I felt bad. It was actually kind of funny.

Once I was at the edge of the forest I found a clearing and I slowly made my way down to the ground. After my feet were firmly on the ground I let the two quivering boys off my back. They were shaking like two school girls that have just got out of a scary movie. It was funny, and I couldn't help, but chuckle to myself. Although the chuckle was kind of dark because I was still in my dragon form, my true form.

When they were far enough away I changed back into my small human self and stretched out my body.

"You wouldn't believe how free I feel when I'm a dragon." I said a smiled spread across my face.

"Remind me never to do that again." Jacob muttered. Sam simply nodded his head in agreement and stood behind the younger boy.

"Alright alright. I should have warned you about that, but I thought you two were big boys and could handle that, but from the looks of it I may have been wrong."

After that was said all three of us were quite, just standing there. It was awkward just being there. I kissed Jacob and killed Sam's lover. Sam attacked me and fought with Jacob and poor Jacob was stuck between us. I felt bad for him, but he wouldn't be there for much longer. I wouldn't be able to go past this point. Not without something to keep me from going insane.

Taking in a deep breath I took a step forward and wrapped my arms around Jacob, who went a bit stiff. I couldn't help, but sigh realizing that he probably thought I would kiss him again, which I wouldn't.

"Calm down Jacob and go home. This is far as I can go. I just wanted to say bye and all that jazz." I took in a deep breath before letting him go and taking a step back. "If you want to come back and visit just take a step into the forest and call my name. A dragon somewhere will here you and report it to me and I'll come pick you up." I paused to look over at Sam. "That goes for you too. I may not like you much now, but maybe under different circumstances we can be friends."

"Don't count on it." Sam's voice was still hoarse, but it was getting a little better.

"Alright alright. Now get going."

With that both of the werewolves turned and slowly made their way out of the forest. I hoped I would see them again, but somewhere, deep inside of me knew that I probably would never lay eyes on them again.

….[][][]….

Notes:

*1- I have them as mammals simply because it would explain them being human a little better, while they aren't exactly cold. So, hopefully that explains that.

*2- The servants at the castle aren't really there because they have to be. They are just dragons that don't really have anything else to do or like to serve people.

*3- 'Son of a dead puppy' I got from a book called Once Dead Twice Shy by Kim Harrison. If any of you peoples wants to read it go to the book store and buy it or go to the library. It's the first book of a series and I think there is another one out, I'm not sure, but I think you people should read it because it is simply amazing!

_Anyways that's all that I have for this chapter. I am really sorry that it took me so long to actually come out with this chapter. Between college and AP classes I have been overloaded with homework and have been unable to do any writing. In the past couple days I haven't had much homework so I decided to make this. I hope you all liked it and I hope that you will all review. I love talking to the people that read this. It's so much fun! Oh and by the way… Vampire Dairies (the show) is fucking awesome! Ok, talk to you later people! - Nikki_


	14. Together Once Again

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own any of this because it belongs to Stephanie Meyers. No matter how much I might want the Twilight characters to belong to me, they don't. Also, these stories do not belong to me. They belong to the book __Campfire Tales__._

**Warning**: _This is a yaoi story which means there will be guy on guy, but beyond that there may be violence, rape, or anything else along those lines. I'm not completely sure yet. If you don't like anything like that, you probably shouldn't read this story. Although, I assume that if you are looking at this, then you will most likely not mind any of that. Also an * means that there is a note about it at the bottom of the page._

….[][][]….

_Jacobs P.O.V._

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

6...

7...

There went the first week.

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

6...

7...

There went the second week.

How long my life went on like that I wasn't sure. What I do know is that weeks turned into months and it has been almost five months since I got out of the woods. When I had actually gotten back to the Cullen's place, breath coming in short gasps because of my weak body; I had been told that I couldn't see Edward, who was still alive, until Halloween.

At first I had protested and had said that I had to see him right then, but somehow Carlisle had convinced me to wait until October. Actually he told me that if I went to see Edward then, I might have screwed things up. He would have tried moving more and the healing process would have taken a lot longer. No matter how much I wanted to see Edward for my own two eyes I was going to have to get used to the fact that I couldn't see Edward until the 31st of October.

Although now that it is the 30th of October I was getting a little anxious. Tomorrow I was going to be able to see my Edward, now that I think about it he isn't really mine, but humor me, and I would be able to wrap him in my arms. God, tomorrow was going to be a good day. Then again, the conditions that Alice said I was going to see Edward again was going to be weird.

Tomorrow is Halloween, which means that there is a Halloween dance at the school. It's a weird dance because everyone dresses up in a costume rather then dresses and tuxes. I had never been to one because the school back in La Push doesn't have that kind of dance. I doubt many school did, but for some reason this one did and it was supposed to be really fun.

I am technically going with some girl who is posing as my date. She said she would help me since she said I was cute, but I think she knew she didn't have a chance. Although I had to admit she had been really cute. Then again, for the life of me, I couldn't remember what she looked like. All I remember is that she has been cute to me at the time. Oh well.

Sighing to myself I took a step forward into the store that Alice had dragged me off to. We were out, looking for a costume for me. She already knew what I was going to be apparently, but she needed me for sizes and stuff like that. It really wasn't my idea of fun, but if it allowed me to see Edward, I would bare it.

"Jacob, I think I found the perfect pants for you!" Alice squealed. She was standing over in the boys section, clinging to a pair of pants she had just pulled of the shiny silver wrack. We were in a store in Port Angelus and it was weird. I didn't come here often, but when I did come I always seemed to be with a vampire. It was kind of strange.

"Ok?" I mumbled as I made my way over to her. I didn't mean to, but I made a few girls giggle and blush as I walked by them, my gaze going over them a bit. It was one of those glances that you give to a stranger who you first saw out of the corner of your eye. I think they thought I was checking them out though, which I wasn't.

Shaking my head, I looked at the pants that were in Alice's clutches. They were pitch black, kind of like my hair, and it looked like it would be tight. I don't mean tight were it would cling to every curve of my legs, but tighter then what I was used to. I usually wore pants that only hung on my hips, not clung to them. It was going to be odd wearing something different.

"I'm going to have to wear that?" I asked, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Maybe. Go put them on and take off your shirt. I wanna see what it looks like that way." I raised an eyebrow in question, but I did as I was told nonetheless.

I walked into the dressing rooms, the pants in hand and made my way to one of the many stalls that lined the room. The room was large and the white couches in the middle made it seem more like a lobby then anything else. We were at a nice store which meant that the soft music in the background, the leather couches, the nice white carpet, and the large mirrors that were everywhere were all going to be added to the price of the damn pants.

Finding the right dressing room, I opened a door and stepped inside. As I closed the door I put the pants onto a small wooden bench that was next to a full body mirror. I then took off my pants and just let them lay on the floor while I pulled the other pants into place. Sighing to myself I had to admit that it looked good on me, but I was sure that Alice would want to see. So I opened the door and took a step out.

There were several girls waiting at the mouth of the dressing room, which I found slightly odd since there had been no other men in the dressing room besides me.

"Hey Alice!" I called, finally taking my shirt off. A few of the girls gasped and I rolled my eyes. "What do you think?"

Out of all the girls Alice was the one that was looking at the pants instead of my chest. Although it was slightly awkward, it was what she was supposed to be looking at. After a moment, Alice motioned for me to turn, so I did. I hesitated when my back was facing her, but only for a moment before I turned to face her again. A large smile spread across her face when I looked at her, but when I raised an eyebrow in question she shook her head and motioned for me to go back into the dressing room.

"Alice, before I go get changed are these the right pants?" I asked. She smiled an innocent smile before walking away. I sighed and turned around, walking back into my changing room. I quickly pulled my shirt into place and switched the store's pants with my own. I didn't understand that vampire sometimes. Actually, I don't understand any of the vampires.

Running my hand through my hair I grabbed the pants and walked out of the dressing room once again. There were twice as many girls this time and they all looked at me as if they expected me to do something. It was creepy, but I guess that was my own fault for coming out and taking my shirt off.

"Come on Jacob." Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the girl's who had continued to stare at me.

I said nothing as I was dragged through the store towards the check out areas, people looking at Alice and I with raised eyebrows. We were moving very quickly and Alice was literally dragging me so I'm sure it was quite a sight to see.

"I want to buy these." She said in a cheery tone to the person standing next to the cash register. The young boy was about as tall as Alice was and when he saw her, his eyes sprang to life and he took the pants, ringing them up.

"They are on me. Have a nice day." The smile on his lips was almost as seductive as a vampire smile when they want something. Alice raised an eyebrow in curiosity before taking a hold of the bag. She let her eyebrow fall back into place as she let a wide smile spread across her face. Her eyes glanced at the name tag that rested on his shirt before glancing back up at the boy's tanned face.

"Thank you Michael. I'll make sure to come back later." She quickly blew him a kiss before grabbing onto my hand and dragging me, once again, out of the store.

"It's not nice to tease you know." I muttered to her. She simply smiled innocently and continued to drag me towards her car. The bright yellow Porsche sat next to a sliver mustang that I wished I could have taken. It was an amazing car, not that her Porsche wasn't, and I just liked the mustang better.

As we got into the car we noticed that the clouds were becoming darker. Rain was most likely on it's way, which was just fine with me. That would make most of the vampire feel right at home.

"We just need to go to one more place so I can get your wings and some make-up for you. I know you probably don't want to have make-up on, but you will need a little so you will look amazing." Alice paused, glancing over at me as she started the car. "Not that you don't already look amazing, I just want you to look really good for my brother."

I rolled my eyes and nodded. I really didn't care. I just wanted it to be the 31st already. Once it was the 31st I'd see Edward and that's all I wanted.

Closing my eyes I waited for Alice to pull the car to a stop.

……….

I shifted my weight nervously as Alice put make-up all over my body. She had gotten some professional to get her some wings that looked almost like a real angel's wings. She also got some things that would make me look like I had cuts and stuff like that all over my body like I had just gotten out of a fight.

For the past two hours I've been watching her put my Halloween outfit together and it was really starting to make me anxious. Why did this have to be so perfect anyway? Edward and I were bound to hug and this would get all messed up.

"Don't ruin this." Alice muttered as if she could read my mind. I knew she couldn't, but she sure as hell was good at guessing. "I will never forgive you if you ruin my master piece." She looked up at me and gave a smile that made me pout a little. I would have to be careful now. With a quick peck on the cheek, Alice spun me around so that I was facing the long mirrors that had been behind me.

For the first time in two hours I was able to see myself. My short black hair, which had been cut yesterday, was standing up in all directions, but looked wet as if I had gotten my head wet and then shook my head. I liked the look, but I thought it was slightly odd that she got it to do that without actually putting that much gel into my hair.

Letting my gaze drop a little to my chest which was covered in little fake scratches that looked so real it was hard not to lift a hand to touch them. Then, when I was down gawking at my own chest I stood up, looking at the pants from the day before. The cloth clung to me and the material looked wore, which I was sure how it was supposed to look, making it give off the feel that they were a favorite pair of jeans. It was comfy and it looked like I was an actual fallen angel who had just got done… falling.

I couldn't help but smile to myself. I looked good.

Turning to face Alice and gave her an even bigger smile then I had given myself.

"Alice, you are amazing." I said in delight.

"Oh shut up. It's time for the party. I'm going to get ready; you got grab Emmett and tell him Alice says for him to take you to the party." She paused for a moment before saying, "Ok?"

I nodded eagerly and bolted out of the bathroom, down the stairs, and into the kitchen where Emmett, or should I say Dracula, was drinking a bit of blood out of a nice wine glass. He cocked an eyebrow when he saw me come through the door and let a smirk cross his face.

"Well hello there." He winked, letting his smile grow larger showing the vampire teeth in his mouth.

"Not a very creative costume." I pointed out. He simply shrugged and finished off the wine before walking over to me.

"Am I taking your scrawny ass to the party?" When I nodded Emmett wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Well, then, come on honey, let's go to the party." Emmett gave me a kiss on the cheek and bolted, just as I took a swing at him.

"Get back here you bastard!" I ran after him, laughing the entire way. I wasn't mad at him for doing that simply because he was just joking around, but I did want to hit him because he did that. He wasn't allowed to do that.

……….

Taking in a deep breath, I let myself exit the car. We were at the school and it looked like we were some of the last people to arrive. It was close to ten o'clock, but that didn't mean anything. The dance didn't officially end until two a.m.

"Come on Jakey, you don't wanna be left behind do ya?" Emmett called; Rosalie snuggled close to his side. The blonde tramp didn't seem too happy that I was there, but then away I think she was trying her best to forget I was there. God I hated that girl.

Shaking my head, I forced myself to catch up, my wings, which was kind of annoying, bounced a little behind me. If these things didn't look so real I wouldn't be wearing them right now.

Once I was inside, I found a place to wait until eleven, which was the official time I was supposed to meet Edward. I just had one more hour until then. God, I don't know if I can wait that long!

………..

_Edward's P.O.V._

I had been gone for so long, that taking a step out of that old black truck was a shock. The school looked the same and the laughter that floated over to my new vampire ears, made me smile widely. I had trained myself furiously to get ready for coming back here. There only way Carlisle had been able to save me was turning me yet again into a vampire, but this time it didn't take nearly as long to control the thirst for human blood.

Of course, the thirst isn't perfected yet, but it's better then it was before. I didn't want to jump the closest person and drain them dry and that was my goal.

Taking in sharp breath I stepped into the school, letting the warm air hit me in the face. It felt good, but not as good as it would feel when I got a hold of Jacob.

Letting my smile grow I looked around, trying to find my werewolf. I knew he probably wouldn't recognize me simply because I was in a tux and a mask that covered most of my face. The mask was almost completely black with a few silver designs here and there, framing my golden eyes.

What was nice is that I could tease Jacob a little before I let him know it was me, even though he would probably guess before I got there. After all I did 'stink' to him.

When I found him I slowly walked around so that I was behind him and I just stood there, watching him. He looked at the clock a lot, probably wondering where I was. It was a little after eleven which meant that this was probably torture for him. I couldn't take it anymore, so I walked forward and wrapped my arms around him tightly, the wings keeping him from turning to see who it was. Instead I let my teeth scrape across a sensitive spot on Jacob, making him let out a low groan. I could just see his cheeks flushing a red color now, but I continued to simply nibble on his neck, letting the skin roll across me teeth.

"Edward…" Jacob knew who it was, but that didn't mean I was going to stop. I simply moved him and I so that he sat between my legs and I was able to let my hand rest on his crotch without people actually seeing. My actions earned another groan and I couldn't help but smile to myself because of it.

"God I missed you." I muttered against Jacob's neck.

"I missed you too, but Alice is going to kill you for messing up her art." When I didn't respond he let out a soft chuckle. "We will talk about it later." With that, he relaxed against me, letting his back rest against me, the wings bending with him and then folding so that I could easily rest my head on his shoulder.

….[][][]….

_Ok, there is a random song stuck in my head and it's been there for EVER. I can't seem to get it out no matter what I do. I don't even know the name of it! Anyway, here are some of the lyrics, "I called you last night at the hotel. Everyone knows but they won't tell, but their half hearted smiles, tell me something just ain't right. I've been waiting on you for a long time. Filling up on heartaches and cheep wine. I haven't heard from you in three damn nights. I put your picture away. I wonder where you've been. I can't look at you, while I'm lying next to him. I put your picture away; I wonder where you've been. I can't look at you, while I'm lying next to him." That's just the girl's part, but there is a girl and guy singing. Oh and yes, I'm so nerdy I could sing the ENTIRE song if I wanted to and the song is 5 minutes long. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading and sorry for taking so long to update! Happy early Halloween!_


	15. It's Good to be Back

**Disclaimer****:** _I do not own any of this because it belongs to Stephanie Meyers. No matter how much I might want the Twilight characters to belong to me, they don't. Also, these stories do not belong to me. They belong to the book __Campfire Tales__._

**Warning**: _This is a yaoi story which means there will be guy on guy, but beyond that there may be violence, rape, or anything else along those lines. I'm not completely sure yet. If you don't like anything like that, you probably shouldn't read this story. Although, I assume that if you are looking at this, then you will most likely not mind any of that. Also an * means that there is a note about it at the bottom of the page._

….[][][]….

_Edward's P.O.V._

I tore the wings from Jacob's back as we stumbled through the dark door way. We were both smiling like idiots as we nearly crashed into a small table that had a few knick-knacks on it. The harsh intake of breath that came from Jacob's mouth as I pushed him against the wall roughly was a sweet sound to my ears. It was like a song that I had been yearning to hear for five entire months.

Greedily, I let my lips capture Jacob's, pinning him to the wall as he fought to get control. He knew I would win at this point, but it was fun to watch him try and fight back. It added to the pleasure that we would be getting from this so I wasn't about to complain.

"Edward…" Jacob moaned as I pressed my body firmly against his. He had lost his footing at some point, making him basically sit on my knee that I had shoved between his legs. He was hard and I could see it through his rough jeans, which wouldn't be on his body for too much longer. God I missed him.

I had been stuck out in the middle of no where, trying to heal and when that didn't work I was stuck as a new born vampire. Luckily I knew what to expect so I was able to control myself fairly quick, but if it hadn't been for that little detail I would've been back long before Halloween. Sometimes being a vampire really sucked. Now that I started to think about it, my mind shot back to when Sam and I had been on our way to 'save' Jacob.

_~Flashback~_

_The bike caught onto a rock that Sam had avoided, but I hadn't noticed, making the vehicle flip. I was tossed like a rag doll through the air towards the ground, only there was a problem with me heading towards the ground. The problem was that it was taking forever for me to actually make contact. It wasn't until that moment that we had been riding our bikes close to a small cliff. I knew I was doomed at that point._

_There was no way that a human would be able to live after this fall. It was at least three fifty feet up. So, I guess I was wrong when I said it was a small cliff huh?_

_The bike was falling after me and before I knew it I was tangled with it, doing a few uncomfortable flips in the air before landing on the ground. All the air left my lungs at the bike crushed me._

_The first thing I felt was the gash on my face. The cut was right over my eye and if I still had air in my burning lungs I probably would have screamed. I was used to pain, but this was horrible. The next thing I felt was a sharp pain in the middle of my stomach. I used my good eye to look quickly down my body. I couldn't feel the gash that I saw on my chest -- either I couldn't feel it or there was just so much pain that it simply mixed in with everything else --, but I knew why my stomach hurt at this point. There was a black kick stand sticking straight out of my stomach, making blood spill out of me._

_If that wasn't bad enough, part of the bike still lay on me, crushing my left leg and my left arm. I was surprised that I was still conscious, but as I thought about that I realized that I wouldn't be that way for very long. Glancing up with my eye I saw Sam scrambling towards me._

"_s…sa…" That was all that I could get out before everything started to go black._

"_Edward!"_

………_._

_I awoke, pain still filling my body, but this time it was a little less intense. Although I knew I wasn't completely healed I could feel that parts of my body were slowly getting better._

_Groaning, I used my right arm to push myself up. Sadly, once I sat up a sharp pain ran through me and I was forced to lie back down, cringing as the pain shot through my body over and over. I made a mental note not to sit up any time soon and then looked around. I was in a room that wasn't my own. Instead I was in a room that looked like a hospital, but not quite at the same time._

"_I see you are awake." A kind voice purred, making me look around once more. Standing next to the door was a girl, probably around 21 years old staring at me with bright crystal blue eyes. She wore her hair up in a tight bun that sat on the back of her head, although there were a few strands of hair that fell into her hair making her not seem so uptight for some reason. She also wore a simply black shirt and tight jeans that showed that she was probably a size zero or possibly even smaller. She wasn't really tall though, so I guess I can't say I was too sickened by it. She was probably a good five foot two, but was wearing heels, making her seem taller then she really was._

"_No, I'm sleeping." I said in a hoarse voice. I glanced at her and she simply giggled in an innocent girl way. It was funny because her low cut shirt that didn't cover her entire stomach sure shouted that she was far from innocent.*_

_For a moment I just watched her move over to the side of the bed, where she found a seat and sat down, but after a while of silence I looked around and asked, "Where am I exactly?"_

"_To be honest, you are in the middle of no where. A guy named Carlisle came and asked us to watch you." She paused to shrug her shoulders before talking once again. "My mom took you in so you are here, at her house in the middle of the woods. He is coming back today to do something or other. He told us that he was going to take us out of my mom's house for a few months and said he would pay for us to live in this expensive hotel." She paused and gave me an embarrassed look. "Sorry, that was more then what you asked for."_

"_I would have asked for that information sooner or later anyway. Good thing we already got it out of the way." I gave the girl a weak smile before closing eyes. I was beginning to get tired and would probably pass out soon. "Sorry that I am going to kick you out of your house though. That's got to be a pain."_

"_Oh, it's no big deal. We get to be in a city for once in my life, while you get to have peace and quite in the middle of no where, where you can heal without interruptions. Although, why he doesn't have us take care of you since you are at our house, I'm not really sure. Then again, I'm not going to complain." When I opened my eyes again, I saw a sweat smile playing on her delicate lips. It made me want to smile, but I was too tired to make myself smile again, so I simply let out a sigh and let my eyes close once again. "Sorry, you should probably go back to sleep. When you wake up again I'll get you something warm to eat."_

_With that I drifted off into a deep sleep once again, but this was a peaceful sleep. It was the kind of sleep that you dreamed of the nights when you couldn't sleep -- trust me, I know._

………_._

_I woke up again; only this time, I could smell a warm plate of soup sitting somewhere off to the side of me and the smell made my stomach growl like a wild animal._

_I mentally shushed it before opening my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the bright light that filled the room. When I finally managed to pull myself to a sitting position, I glanced around the room, searching for the food that my stomach so desperately needed._

_I found it only a few feet away, sitting in the middle of a small tray that held a small note on the side, along with the spoon that I would eat the soup with. It was just within reach so I grabbed it and put it over my lap, looking down at the -- what looked like -- homemade chicken noodle soup. My mouth started to water as I glanced at the note that sat under the spoon. Although I wanted to ignore it and go to my food, where I could quite the noise that was coming from my stomach, I reached out and grabbed the note, knowing that it needed to be read._

_I slipped my finger into the fold of the paper and flipped it open so that it sat easily into my good hand. When my eyes went over the page, I could see the love and the time that had been taken to write the note in such perfect cursive._

**Dear Edward,**

**This is Meg, the girl that you were talking to about the house and everything. I just wanted to let you know that we had to leave a few days early, because that's what your friend, or was it father, wanted us to do.**

**That one talk we had was nice and I hope that we can do it again, but I know it won't be for some time. Please take care, and if you feel like talking my number is on the back side of this card. **

**Love,**

**Meg**

**P.S. I really think we should go out when you get better. You are really cute! **

**XOXO**

_I looked at the card for a moment, a questioning look covering my face. It took me a moment to realize that she had flirted with me… in a card. In a get well and farewell card. That was… odd._

_Shaking my head, I placed the card to the side, not bothering to look at the number that I knew was placed in the back, surrounded by little hearts -- I could see it through the paper. I didn't know what to do about this anymore. I was dieing and I was not a vampire, so I shouldn't be getting the girls right now. I should be making them run away in terror!_

_I grabbed the silver spoon that sat on the tray and carefully put it into the steaming soup. It wasn't until the spook was almost to my lips that Carlisle came in, hands in his pockets and head raised high. Before I let him say or do anything I stuffed the spoon into my mouth and let the soup slip off before pulling the silver object back out of my mouth._

_A large smile of contentment crossed my face as the soup made its way down my throat towards my stomach. Soup was now god!_

"_I see you are feeling a little better." Carlisle hummed, probably trying to mask the sadness that was in his voice. Poor Carlisle, he didn't know his mask wasn't working._

"_I do feel a little better. I feel broken and beaten, but not dead." I took another quick bite of the soup and nearly moaned. "Definitely alive."_

_A chuckled escaped Carlisle's lips as he came closer, sitting in a chair that sat a few feet away from the bed. The slightly smile that was left over from the laugh quickly faded as he looked at my face -- how insulting!_

"_What?"_

"_I need to change you again."_

_I nearly choked on my next bite of food, which, luckily, ended up going down smoothly after I nearly hacked up a lung._

"_You what?" I tried to sound calm, but obviously that wasn't happening._

"_I need to change you again Edward."_

"_Oh no you don't. I'm human. I'm not going back to being a sparkly creature of the night that actually go out in the day." I added a bit of a joke in there, hoping to calm my panic down a little, a long with the pain that was making its way into my stomach area._

"_Edward…"_

"_No! I want to be human for at least a little while Carlisle! If I'm human I don't have to worry about killing anyone!"_

"_Okay, but…"_

"_But nothing!"_

"_Edward! Listen to me!" Carlisle stood up and looked at me with eyes that screamed for me to actually listen. It wasn't until then that I could see that his eyes were black and not the golden color that would make him a little safer. "If I don't change you then you will bleed to death! Your stomach refuses to heal and if I don't change you within a few days you will die! Do you understand?!"_

_I opened my mouth to say something, but then I looked down at the soup. I pushed it away, along with the tray, no longer hungry. It wasn't until this point that I realized that my sheets were slightly pink in the stomach area. Maybe that was why my stomach was hurt._

_A sigh escaped Carlisle's lips as he came over to me, resting a hand on my shoulder so gently it felt like a feather had just landed on it instead of the hand of a full grown man._

"_Edward…"_

"_Go ahead."_

_That was all that was said before Carlisle leaned down, his lips brushing my neck softly before his teeth sang deep into my skin. I screamed just as my world went black._

_~End Flashback~_

Jacob's moaning brought me back to reality. I had, during my little flashback, taken off his pants and boxers, exposing his entire body, which was perfectly toned. I smiled to myself and lowered my head, letting my teeth graze across his jaw gently, not wanting to break the skin.

"Edward…" The way Jacob said my name made my body come alive, even more then it already had been, making my tear the rest of my clothes off, tossing them effortlessly to the side of the room. I swear I heard them make a hole in the wall, but I ignored it as I rubbed my hips against his, earning a loud gasp in return.

As my mouth made it's way towards Jacob's nipple, my hand, the one not holding me up, ran down the outside of Jacob's leg towards his sweet, sweet ass.

When my hand reached its destination, I let it run wild, feeling every curve that was available to my hand at this point. My tongue mimicked my hands movements, learning every curve of his hardened nipple. When Jacob's back arched in pleasure, I took that as the cue to continue so I used both of my hand to move Jacob's legs so that I could press my hardened cock at the entrance of his ass hole.

It was then that I got another gasp to escape his lips. It was music to my ears.

As I let my lips curl up into a large smile, I leaned down and trust completely into Jacob. I knew it would hurt, but it made him moan so loudly I swore the house shake, so I don't think it was a bad thing. Jacob's hands found the back of my head and forced me to kiss him.

The kiss was hungry, yet passionate because as our lips parted, I could hear Jacob's pleads for more. Wanting to make him happy, I pulled my hips back slowly before trusting them toward hard and rough. The whimper that escaped him, made me stop, thinking I had hurt him more then what was necessary, but when he wrapped his arms around me and bit down on my lip, I knew my assumption was wrong.

As I continued to thrust my hips hard and rough, but slow, I let one of my hands wrap around his member, which was hard and almost to the point of throbbing. Damn, he was almost about cum.

Smirking to myself, I started to trust faster, his body trembling under me. I groaned myself as he let out a long, loud moan. My hand, which was wrapped around his dick, started to move quickly so it was in time with my trusting. In just a few seconds both of us came, his cum hitting my hand and stomach, while mine filled him to the point of over flowing.

I leaned down and kissed him gently, letting his quick breathing run across my skin as I pulled back a little bit.

"I love you Jacob."

"I love you too."

….[][][]….

_SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!! Don't kill me!!! I know I haven't updated in a long time and all, but school has been a biiitch. I have some much homework I can literally swim in it. Anyway, because I made you guys wait so long I gave you some sex! There will be a few more chapters, but this story will be coming to a close soon! Have a happy Thanksgiving to everyone even if you don't celebrate it!! 3 - Nikki_


	16. End

_Sorry everyone, as you have probably noticed this story has already come to a close. It went already longer then I had planned… so… It's ended and if you people out there want to write anything else just tell me and I'll see what I can come up with, but I'm not sure about how much Yaoi I can do now. ^-^; - Nikki_


End file.
